Family, Friends, and the Power Rangers
by dance.till.i.drop
Summary: ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING. APOLOGIES. A year after the events of Power Rangers Jungle Fury, join Noelle, Marg, Zane, Summer, Matt, RJ, and Casey as they become Power Rangers to keep Ocean Bluff safe from the evil Dai Li.
1. Chapter 1: A new fury part one

**Disclaimer: I don't ownPower Rangers. All Ocs belong to me or their creators.**

Chapter One: A New Fury Part One.

Lily, Casey, and Theo watched the ten students meditate. Lily's sharp eyes watched the two girls sitting right in the front. She bekoned Casey over to the corner and breathed,

"Who're the two girls sitting right in the front?" Casey looked over and said,

"In the pink, Margret Rigsby. Noelle Stevenson in the green." The Cheetah Mastr nodded and they walked back over to Theo. The clocked chimed and the students were allowed to stand up.

"You all did very well," Theo said. "Please pair up." Lily noted that Marg and Noelle moved together immediatly. She ,oved among them, giving out instructions and then nodded to Theo.

"Begin," he said. Fights broke out across the room, students jabbing and dodging. This testing was a regular thing, to make sure the students of each level were learning what they needed. It had also evolved into a friendly competition between the students to see who was the best fighter. Every two weeks, it was different. As the fights drew to a close, Marg Rigsby came out on top.

"That's all for today. You're dismissed." Lily smiled at the students as they drifted off. Noelle and another girl named Mandie exchanged high fives.

"Congrats Marg." She said and slapped her a high five. The gesture was lost on the Panda Master's daughter. Madie noticed Master Lily raising her eyes brows at her.

"Oh, guys, I gotta go, Master Lily's taking me to the restriced archives for my Dai Li project. Later!"  
X

Mandie sneezed as she pulled another book off the shelf.

"When was this place last cleaned?" She muttered. Lily heard and giggled.

"Many, many years ago." Madie chickled and turned to another shelf. She pushed aside a row of books and reached to the back of the shelf. Her hand brushed a metal object. She frowed and wrapped her fingers around it. It was a porcelain music box. A golden key stuck out of the side and Mandie, curious as ever, turned it and opened the lid. Tinkling notes spilled out and entranced the young Octopus spirit. Unbeknownst to Lily, the spirit reared from the box and hit Mandie. She threw her head back with a gasp. Her eyes changed from blue to a deep purple. She turned and blasted Lily. She screamed and was thrown into a book shelf. Mandie turned, and disappeared.

X

Dai Li walked towards the chair, sprinkling Rin Shi dust on the floor.

"Rise, my army." She murmered and raised her arms. The warriors rose and bowed to their leader.

"You!" Dai Li spat, and beckoned the warrior forward. " You will be my first monster." The Octopus set an animal ornament on its forehead. It changed to a snake like creature and bowed.

"Your orders Dai Li?"

"Attack Pai Zhau.

X

"Lily?" Casey called. Theo walked down the stairs, and coughed.

"LILY!" The Cheetah Master groaned and rolled over.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked, helping her up. The school shuddered.

"What was that?" Master Rigsby asked. Noelle and Marg pelted down the stairs, yelling,

"Something's attacking the school." Rigsby shared a look with the three Masters.

"Casey, get Margband Noelle out of here and take them to RJ!" Lily yelled. Casey grabbed Marg's hand and Noelle's arm and they tore up the stairs. Outside, a full fledged battle was growing. Dom, one of the Masters, attacked the Rin Shi with a group of students. Casey ran to the emergncy vehical and threw open the doors.

"Get in!" Noelle jumped in and dragged a stunned Marg into the passanger seat.

"Step on it!" Casey nodded, and revved the engine, leaving the battle behind.

**AN: and done. Wow, this is a crazy rewrite, I like it so much better. I hope it clears up some stuff... Tell me what you think, leave a review, pm me, no flames, constructive critism, welcome. I will be co-writing this with jntvfreak24.**

**Marg and Master Rigsby belong to Starwriter0303, Noelle belongs to jntvfreak24. I own Mandie and Dai Li. **

** . **


	2. Chapter 2: A new fury part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. OCs belong to me, or their creators.**

Chapter Two: A New Fury Part 2

"This is a pizza parlor." Noelle said skeptically.

"This is Jungle Karma Pizza," Casey retorted and opened the door. A young woman with thick framed glasses looked up and yelled into the kitchen,

"RJ, Casey's here.! She grinned and said hello to Marg and Noelle.

"Girls,this is Fran. She keeps JKP running." Fran blushed modestly. A man came out of the kitchen and embraced Casey.

"Hey man! I thought you and Theo and Lily were busy being teachers?" He exclaimed. Noelle figured that this was Master RJ, the corageous spirit of the wolf. The grin slid off of Casey's face and he said,

"Uh, yeah, about that... we need to talk." RJ's eyes moved from Casey, to the two students standing behind his former student. Recognition dawned on his face.

"You're Marg Rigsby, and you're Noelle... oooohhhh." He beckoned to them and they follwed him into the loft.

"Dai Li attacked the school. We don't have much time before she turns her sights on the city." Noelle crossed her arms.

"Master Casey, who's this Dai Li person? Who is this man, and why are we here?" RJ grinned.

"You're James's student all right. Well, Noelle, Dai Li is an evil spirit who was married to Dai Shi. I'm RJ, the wolf Master, and Power Ranger. JKP is, and still could be, the hideout of Power Rangers Jungle Fury, which I, Master Casey, Master Lily, Master Theo, and Master Dom were a part of." Marg nodded like she knew this, but Noelle's jaw dropped.

"You're Power Rangers?" Casey laughed at the expression on her face.

"Red Ranger in fact." The loft was filled with the sound of a blaring alarm. RJ and Casey both turned to a set of tvs and examined them. The Wolf Master pulled open a drawer.

"Here, catch! You're Rangers now."

X

The citizens of Ocean Bluff screamed and ran from the advancing Rin Shi. RJ and Casey lead the charge, yelling,

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

**Casey stood in a red forest. He whirled his arms around and unleashed a tiger. He changed into his Ranger suit, and got his helmet.**

**RJ stood in a purple forest, a full moon above him. He released a wolf and got his suit. He ran down the hill and got his helmet.**

**Noelle stood in a night forest. An owl swooped down and became her Ranger suit. She spread her arms like wings and got her helmet.**

**Marg swayed with the bamboo behind her, as a panda lumbered towards her. it changed into her Ranger suit. She stopped moving and threw her arms in the air. **

"Spirit of the Tiger! JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!"

"Courage of a wolf! JUNGLE FURY WOLF RANGER!"

"Slient as the swooping Owl! JUNGLE FURY! GREEN RANGER!"

"Gentle as a Panda! JUNGLE FURY PINK RANGER!"

The monster seemed confused, but quickly summoned a band of Rin Shi. Casey brought out his Jungle Chucks, and attacked. RJ and Casey took on rhe monster, while Noelle and Marg worked on the Rin Shi.

"Girls, call on your weapons!" Casey yelled, and kicked the moster away.

"Jungle Whips!" Marg cried, and swung ,ong pink ropes around.

"Jungle Boomerang!" Noelle hurled the small green weapon at the foot soldiers. They exploded as the two girls turned and posed. RJ and Casey were just finishing up with the monster, but at the last second, it manuvered around them and tossed the girls to the ground.

"Marg, Noelle!"

"Let's finish this now!" The monster hissed. It was hit in the back with a silver knife. RJ, Casey, Marg, and Noelle turned to see a figure dressed in a silver vest and wearing sunglasses with another knife in hand. They hit the monster with another knife, and it exploded. When the smoke had cleared, the person was gone.

**Hey guys! I just want to say, I'm going to have a contest for a new Black Ranger. (Or another color... not pink, green, orange, or silver though.) Yeah, so here are the requirements for the OC:**

**Name: **

**Age: (14 and above)  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Hobbies:  
**

**Background:  
**

**Other:  
**

**Okay? And it can be a he or girl... but I'd prefer a guy. And for those of you who know the original Black Ranger, I didn't really like his character, so I'm going to get a new one. If this is an issue, just tell me. Until next time, Summer out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Concrete Angel

**disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. **

The Ranger trooped back to JKP in low spirits, puzzling over the mysterious person who had rescued them from the monster. Fran accosted them before they had a chance to discuss it.

"Noelle, you wait on the tables, Casey, I need you to make pizzas, Marg, I need you to take the cash register." She handed everyone their hats and aprons and shoved them into the pizza parlor. RJ just shared a look with Fran and went upstairs to call his dad.

X

Noelle lead the girl to a table.

"I'm Noelle, and I'll be your server today. What can I get ya?" The girl looked down at the menu and said,

"A thrilla gorilla pizza, a cherry coke, and a side of garlic breadsticks." She unconsiously reached down and stroked the ears of a stuffed wolf sticking out of a purple backpack.

"Kay, I'll be right back with that cherry coke." Noelle walked away, red hair swinging. The girl watched her with an amused smile on her face. Noelle pushed open the door to the kitchen and handed the paper to Casey.

"There's a girl out there who dosen't look old enough to be on her own," The green Ranger told her friend. He looked up and shrugged.

"We get a lot of younger customers. I'll keep an eye on her okay?" Noelle nodded reluctantly and picked up the filled glass. She nodded to RJ as he walked back down the stairs, looking troubled. The girl was right where Noelle left her, reading a book.

"Here ya go!" she grinned and looked down at the book.

"What are you reading?" she asked. The girl looked up.

"Uh, it's called Divergent." Her eyes lit up.

"It's really good!" Noelle laughed and turned, running into RJ.

"Whoops! Sorry!" she laughed and walked back into the kitchen. The girl ignored her and turned the page of her book. RJ stared at her, and then look down. His breath caught in his throat.

"Su-Sums?" he choked, and the girl looked up again. Her eyes landed on the Wolf Master and grew wide as quarters.

"RJ!" She jumped up and into his arms. He buried his face in her hair.

"Little wolf, you've grown," he laughed. She sobbed.

"I missed you so much! I knew you'd come get me some day!" Noelle came out of the kitchen and stopped short. She smiled at the hugging pair.

"AW!" she said and put the basket of sticks on the table. RJ and the girl both smiled at her.

"Noelle, this is my sister, Summer. Sums, this is Noelle, our new Green Ranger." Noelle nodded to the brunett.

"Nice to meet you." Summer smiled and picked up her backpack.

"Nice plac you've go here bro." RJ nodded. "Dad dosen't approve," he whispered. Summer laughed. Noelle noticed her brown hair had silver highlights in it. She wondered what her spirit was. RJ took her upstairs, to see the loft, and catch up.

X

Later, RJ introduced his sister to the other Rangers. Casey seemed surprised, as his second master was Summer's dad, an he had never told him about her. Noelle had already met her, and Marg wasn't very surprised.

"Well, you just seemed to miss someone every time you looked at me when you visited dad. And there were some rumors among the Masters of the daughter of Master Finn going missing after her eigth birthday." She explained. Summer laughed.

"I'll tell you about what happened sometime. You seem like the type of person who would like to hear stories." She and Marg wandered off, talking quietly. Noelle looked up at her Master.

"You missed her, didn't you?" she asked. RJ nodded.

"More than you could ever imagine."

X

Dai Li looked up from a conversation with Brenna.

"I sence a new player in this game." she muttered. Brenna tilted her head, confused.

"The Spirit of the Arctic Wolf has returned to Ocean Bluff."

X

The Rangers whiled away the day taking care of JKP, training, and generally learning more about their Master's sister. Summer had been taken by RJ to live in Pennsylvaina, to live with a group of powerful arctic Spirits, watched over by Tommy Oliver, the oldest known Power Ranger. Summer had joined them at age eight, and together, the Arctics became a well known band, The Arctic 5.

"We used to travel all over." Summer told the two entranced Rangers. She held a small stuffed wolf in her arms, one that she'd been given by her brother, right before they were seperated.

"We used different names so as to keep us hidden. We'd all run away from abusive parents, and they'd come find us if they knew where we were." Noelle could relate, but MArg was horrifed by the thought of the situation Summer had run away from.

"All the Masters were captured when the school was attacked. Well, except RJ and Master Casey. And they Arctics, if you count them." Summer looked at Marg, confusion written on her face.

"To be a Master, you have to take the test, and get your stripes." Summer nodded.

"Oh we got those... Dom Hargan tested us. See." She pulled up the sleeve of her white Arctic 5 sweatshirt and showed Noelle and Marg the three clawed tattoo.

"I'm a Master."

X

The Arctics were moving into the new house.

"This is really nice! Good pick Sara!" The house was an old ware house the Arctics had rennovated, and turned into thier home. Carmen and Blair walked by, lugging trolleys full of boxes.

"I wonder if Summer ever found her brother." Dezzy, the youngest Arctic asked, handing Aaron a piece of the bed.

"Oh, knowing our Summer, she'd have found him by now." They all laughed.

X

(Flashback)

_Summer stood on the steps of the ware house, saying her goodbyes. _

_"Good luck," Blair called. Summer grinned. _

_"I'll see you in Ocean Bluff." _

X

Later that night, Summer was running up the stairs to the loft, shaking a bottle of lemonade in her hand.

"I didn't realize just how much Summer hated your dad." Marg said, a note of disdain in her voice. RJ said something back and Summer felt tears well in her eyes. She dashed into her room, slamming the door a little too hard. She collapsed on her bed. Then, in an act of anger, she stood and threw her pillow across the room, shattering a glass statue. She calmed down and took out her guitar. Marg knocked on the door.

"Summer? Are you okay?" The Arctic called,

"Come in." She started strumming her guitar, in a tune she'd worked on, one that was supposed to be for her ears only. But the Pink Ranger needed to know.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed. No body knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with the denim and black, oh." _

_"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a scerect storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born, thorugh the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in her world, that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved, Concrete Angel."_

_"His sister cries in the middle of the night. Their father hears but he turns out the light. They run away by the light of the moon. But for them the morning comes too soon." _Summer sang the chorus, eyes filled with sparkling tears.

"_The Arctic Wolf stands in a shady place. Hope in her heart she has an upturned face. Her name in written on a polished knife, her broken heart that she traded for life. Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in her world, that she can't rise above, but her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel." _She choked out the last two words, and looked up at the Pink Ranger.

"I'll tell you a story..."

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you're liking the rewrites of the chapters, and I am super excited to see what you all think. Until Next time: Summer Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dear RJ

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ocs belong to me or their creators. **

Chapter Four: Dear RJ…

(Summer's POV)

I smiled as I stood in front of the house, the Arctic's tell tale mark on the rail of the porch, a small A and 5.

I walked up to the door and knocked, and just as expected, Dezzy's yell of,

"I'll get it!" exploded from wherever she was in the house. She opened the door and stared at me for a few seconds before screaming,

"SUMMER!" She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. The other Arctics appeared behind her. They dragged me inside, chattering and asking a billion questions. It's had been about a week since I'd arrived in Ocean Bluff and saved the rangers from the monster. Since then, I'd pretty much waited until I got word the Arctics were in town to look for them.

"Did you find RJ?"

"Is his pizza good?"

"Was it hard to find him?"

"Can we meet him?"

I laughed.

"Yes I found RJ, no it wasn't hard, his pizza is amazing, and yes you can meet him. Did you bring my stuff?" Sara pointed to the purple painted door in the downstairs hallway.

"In there." I walked up to the door and opened it, looking around what I had known as my room for five years. On the floor were unopened boxes, labled with things like,

'Summer's books' or 'Summer's Music' and 'Letters: Summer' I picked up that box.

"Ready?"

X

We walked back to JKP, laughing and shouting. When we entered, the Rangers merely looked up, nodded to me, and went back to their jobs. I showed the Arctics a table, and said,

"Order whatever on the house. I'll be back with RJ in a moment." I walked up into the loft and yelled,

"RJ are you here?" A loud bang and a few swear words from my brother and he appeared on the stairs.

"Hey Sums. What's up?" I hugged him and said,

"The Arctics are here to meet you!" He grinned.

"Well, let's go see my sister's second family." Downstairs, the Arctics and the Rangers were playing 'Down by the Banks'. Carmen is beast at this game, having such fast reflexes. He slammed his hand into Sara's and jumped up.

"Yes! Fifth victory in a row!" Sara shook her hand and hissed,

"Dang it, why do you hit so hard?" He shrugged and sat back down.

"Arctics, this is RJ. RJ, these are the Arctics." They each stood and bowed, and my brother bowed back, grinning.

"Nice to see a few people who know how to respect their masters." I sat down as RJ and Casey disappeared into the kitchen to make pizza.

"Sing, sing, we know you're a band!" Noelle cried, clapping. I exchanged looks with my Arctics.

"Let's do 'She Sings'." I suggested. We sang the song for Noelle and Marg, who were ecstatic.

(Normal POV)

The Rangers and Arctics enjoyed a laughter filled evening, with pizza, courtesy of RJ and Casey. The Arctics were not lacking in praise, and this left RJ and Casey beaming with pride. Later, after the Arctics went home, Casey, Noelle, and Marg left the James siblings to clean up and hurtled up to the loft. Casey was the first to notice the box. Curios, he called over the girls and opened the box. There were letters, bound with purple string, labled with years. The earliest was 2004. Casey opened one, scrawled in an eight year old's shaky handwriting.

_Dear RJ, _

_The Arctics are really cool. Tommy and Kim are with us still, and they're teaching me and the others what they call, Veteran Ranger Style. We're all really good at it. I guess I should describe the Arctics. Aaron, the oldest, has black hair and frosty blue eyes. He's tall for his age and Tommy's friend Kira Ford is teaching him drums and guitar. He's also learning the battle axe. Aaron is the spirit of the Emperor Penguin. He's thirteen. Sara's the same age, and an excellent singer. She's the Arctic fox spirit. She uses a sling ans is a super good shot. She has blonde hair, and sparkling brown eyes. Carmen and Blair are twins, and nine years old. They have red hair and green eyes, and Kim is teaching them the raiper. Blair's the Snowy Owl and Carmen is the Snow Leopard. Carmen plays guitar and Blair does keyboard. I'm learning guitar and knives. We;re each learning somthing special about our animal spirit, like I have the Arctic Howl, a shock wave to attack opponents when I scream. I miss you RJ._

_3 Summer_

_X_

_Dear RJ, _

_We started school this fall, and it's so much fun. Aaron and Sara pick me and Blair and Carmen up after school and we walk home together. Blair, Carmen, and I work at the school library for half an hour until Aaron and Sara come. We're talking about starting a band. If we do, we're going to call it the Arctic 5, for the five of us. Tommy says Aaron and Sara'll be able to take care of us soon, and they're going to need a job. We'll be doing song reproductions and pop versions, and acoustics, plus some of our own songs. I really miss you. _

_3 Summer_

_X_

_Dear RJ, _

_I can't believe it's been two whole years. I'm ten years old now, and heading into fourth grade. The twins are eleven and Sara and Aaron are both fifteen. Sara is a waitress at King's, and Aaron works at Nike's. The Artcic 5 Pretty much only make it to Youtube so far, but we'll keep hoping. I miss you!_

3 _Summer_

_X_

_Dear RJ, _

_The Arctic 5 is playing their first concert! For money! We're going to a church next week to play "She Cries," By Britt Nicole, "You Are I am, by MercyMe and "Keep Holding On," By Avril Lavigne. I'm so excited!_

_3 Summer_

X

_Dear RJ, _

_Four Years Ago we packed up and left our home. Twelve years old now, and going to middle school. Dezzy, Spirit of the Arctic Hare, joined us today. She's a funny girl who plays violin and uses a bow. School has become a battle ground of people competing for popularity. The Arctic 5 has gotten pretty big, and we've played four parties this summer. I miss you._

_3 Summer_

_X_

_Dear RJ, _

_Aaron tells me that when I turn 13, they'll let me return to Ocean Bluff! My birthday is in two weeks. I'll see you soon. _

_3 Summer_

_X_

(Summer's POV)

I followed RJ upstairs, ready to get some sleep. But when we got to the loft, I froze. Casey, Noelle and Marg were reading my letters to RJ.

"Hi guys," RJ said, oblivious as always. Casey looked up and flinched.

"Hey RJ, Summer." I jumped down the stairs.

"Make sure they're given to the actual recipient," I whispered to Casey. He nodded at me, and said,

"It's interesting, learning about the Arctics." I grinned. Then I said goodnight to RJ and bolted into my room, pulling out my notebook.

Dear RJ…

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update for the last couple of weeks! My life has been a little crazy. OK, so the update days are being changed to Sundays every two weeks. Got that? Next up, Noelle's Birthday! **

**Reviews are appreciated, and Sums out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or this chapter, jntvfreak24 does. OCs belong to me or their creators. **  
**Chapter Five : Not Alone**

Noelle Stevenson is not your average rich girl. She does not like going shopping , and she is not an air head like most rich girls. She is really smart and spends most of her time in her special lab. However, most of the time, she is alone. Her parents rarely spent time with her like they used too. However her mom always put Noelle in child beauty pageants and win as well. Plus when ever beauty pageant session is over, her mom and dad always left her for work or trips.

Her true guardians are the butlers and nanny of the mansion. When her parents weren't around, they took care of her. They taught her the flute, the ways of the sword, and ninjustu.

Howeve for Noelle, she has always felt alone in the world. Noelle does not have any close friends besides the butlers and nanny. She was adopted when she was a baby, and the only thing to connect her to her birth family is a beautiful necklace.

At Dai Li's hide out, Dai Li senses something with in the rangers. 'This will be loads of fun. Getting the green ranger especially on her birthday'. Dai Li thought to herself.

"Brenna, bring me a monster now". Dai Li yells at her like a drill sergeant.

Brenna walks in the room with a monster. This monster looks like a projector and a streamer combined. "Tell me monster, what is your special ability"? Dai Li said to the monster.

The monster looks at Dai Li. "My special ability is using my projector to see all the bad memories someone has and get more powerful from them". The monster said to Dai Li.

"Excellent, go to the human world and create chaos. Plus get he rangers and absorb their bad memories especially on the green ranger". Dai Li said to the monster.

The monster leaves the hide out to the human world.

At Jungle Karma Pizza, Noelle notice something is off with her friends. They have been avoiding her for the past week. They have been secretive about something. Plus, when ever Noelle wants to do something and invites them along to something, they decline the invite and says to have other plans.

Up in the loft, Marg is getting everything organized for the surprise birthday party. "This is coming along perfectly". Marg said to them.

"I agree, plus tomorrow is Noelle's birthday. I know I have not known her for very long, but she is really a great person". Summer said to them.

"At least Kevin and RJ are down stairs keeping Noelle busy. Plus we have to distract Noelle most of the day tomorrow". An artic said to them as they get the last of the decorations done.

They talk as they put the decorations in Marg's room.

That night, Noelle is looking at the moon as the clock struck midnight. "Happy Birthday to me". Noelle thought to herself. Noelle sighs to herself.

_The sun will come out, tomorrow, but ya gotta hang on till tomorrow! Come what may. When I'm stuck with a day, that's grey, and lonely, I just stick up my chin, and grin, and say, oooohhh, the sun will come out tomorrow, but ya gotta hang on till tomorrow..._

It is around 6:00 am, as Noelle tip toe around to the kitchen. She grabs a cookie from the cookie jar. She puts some green frosting on it. Plus Noelle put a green candle in the cookie. She sings happy birthday to herself quietly as she lights the candle. She blows out the candle and snuck it back into her pocket as she eats the cookie.

The loft is about to lively as Noelle spots Kevin and Marg. "Hey guys, do you guys notice anything special about me today"? Noelle asks them.

Summer glanced at Marg. "Not right now," The Arctic said, pouring milk into a bowl.

"Yeah, there is nothing special going on today". Marg said to Noelle. Noelle looks sad and bummed on what they said to her. "Oh ok then", Noelle said to them. Noelle went back to her room.

Casey an RJ walk in the kitchen. "So where is the birthday girl". RJ said to them.

"She went to her room and does not know a thing". Marg said to them.

"Good, we just have to keep it up long enough until the party". Casey said to them.

A few hours later, Noelle spots Summer and the arctics rehearsing in the loft. "Hey guys, do I look older to you today"? Noelle asks them.

Summer went up to her. "I am sorry Noelle. We got this concert coming up. Plus we need to get this done by next week". Summer said to Noelle.

"Oh ok", Noelle said as she becomes really bummed. She sees RJ an the others. Casey went up to her. "Noelle, I am going to the supermarket, do you want to go with me". Casey said to Noelle.

"No thanks, I am going for a walk". Noelle said as she leaves the loft.

"I really hope that she did not think that we forgot about her birthday". Summer said to them.

"She will be fine". RJ said to them. "Plus she will get a surprise of her life later on anyway". Casey said to them.

At the park, Noelle is walking around all alone. "I can't believe that they forgot about my birthday. Not only my parents forgot because of their trip around the world, so did my friends". Noelle said to herself.

Then Brenna, the monster and Rin Shi soldiers shows up. "What's the matter birthday girl? Did your power geeks forget about your birthday because we didn't". Brenna said to Noelle.

"Oh great that is what I really need, party crashers". Noelle said as she pulls out her morphor. "Jungle Beast Spirit unleashed", Noelle said to activate her morphor.

The fight begins for Noelle as she faces all of them alone. She manages to get through the Rin Shi. However once she fights the monster, Noelle is in a lot of trouble.

The monster uses its special ability on Noelle. It uses it's projector laser on Noelle as she is bounded with stronger streamer around her body. "Ah all of those bad memories are mighty tasty". The monster said as it looks at the bad memories of Noelle growing up.

"Get out of my memories you beast". Noelle screams in pain. Then a small explosion blows Noelle back.

Noelle manages to get up. She sees the streamer tape reaching or her again. Noelle barely dodges and jumps towards Brenna. "Wow, at least I get a turn". Brenna said as she fires energy blast at Noelle. Noelle gets hit and falls to the ground.

Back at JKP, the monitors are going off. "Guys, Noelle is in trouble". Summer said to them. "Oh great, of all the days to attack, it has to be Noelle's birthday". Casey said as he and the others grab a vine and head towards the battle scene.

Noelle barely gets up to fight the monster. The monster fires its streamer at Noelle to grab her. "Jungle Whips", Marg said as her weapon cuts the streamers from reaching to Noelle. Noelle looks up and notices the rangers. "Guys, I can't believe you are here". Noelle said to them.

"Are you ok"? Marg grabs Noelle. "What the hell were you thinking trying to face this thing alone". Casey asks her.

RJ glares at Casey. "Now is not the time for that". RJ said to him.

The monster is surprised that more rangers show up for Noelle. "More rangers means more memories for me". The monster said to them.

It fires the streamer at them. "I don't think so monster. Wolf blaster fire". RJ said as he fires a wolf attack at the monster.

The monster is destroyed however it grows to the mega sized version. "I really love the bad memories do lets dance". The monster said to the rangers.

The rangers got into their zords. Noelle is angry and mad that the monster got into her bad memories about her as a child. "You are going to pay for entering my memories". Noelle said to the monster.

The zord fight begins however, the monster is wining as it sends it's streamers at it causing the zord to lose some power. "Guys I have an idea. The owl zord has wings do it will be easier to dodge the streamers". Summer said to them.

"Let's do this". Noelle said to them. A streamer is launched and the rangers activate the wings from the Owl zord and it flies to dodges the streamers. "No", the monster said to them.

"Lets end this, owl swoop", Noelle said as a green laser hits the monster. The monster is destroyed.

The rangers are happy that they won the battle. However Noelle passed out in the zord. "Noelle, oh no", Casey said as he went to her. "She must be exhausted from the fight and that monster took a lot out of her". Marg said to him.

The rangers power down, and Casey carries Noelle in his arms back to JKP.

A little later on at JKP, Noelle wakes up in her room to find a green dress laying on her bed and black and green shoes on the floor. Noelle puts them on. She leaves her room. "Guys where are you"? Noelle looks around to look for them. She looks around in the loft. She notices a note on the counter. "Noelle please come down to the restaurant, RJ". Noelle said to herself.

Noelle walks into he restaurant. "Guys, where are you". Noelle said as she walks in the room. Then the lights come on in the room. "Surprise, happy birthday Noelle", RJ and the others said to Noelle.

Noelle gets shocked and surprised by this. "You guys did remember about my birthday but how did you"? Noelle asks them.

"Well, RJ got a call from someone really close to you and got us into decorating for the party". Marg said to them.

Noelle smiles at them. "Thanks guys", Noelle said to them.

_"You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place go, you know I won't give in. No I won't give in!_

_Keep holding on, cause ya know we'll make it through, make it through, just stay strong, cause ya know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on, cause ya know we'll make it through we'll make it through. _

_So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear, before the doors close and it comes to an end, with you by my side, I will fight and defend. _

_Even when I say when I say I believe, nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny, whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. La Di Da Da, La di da da, la di da da da da da da da da..._

Noelle looks at them. 'Sure I am adopted and have been alone for a long time. However I know that I have friends now that care about me. It is where I belong'. Noelle thought to herself as the rangers celebrate Noelle's birthday.

**A/N: Okay I spoiled you this week with the two chapter deal. Next week, Marg and then the new Gold Ranger! If the update doesn't come, it's because I'm too exhausted from track. But it'll probably be there. Sums Out! **


	6. Chapter 6: Pink and Gold

**Chapter Six: Pink and Gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Ocs. Belong to me or their creators. **

**A/N: Hey guys! So Happy Easter first of all, and I will be asking for suggestions for something soon. Just a heads up. A big shout out to one of my classmates, who's last name I borrowed, and my brother, who suggested our new Gold Ranger's spirit. Enjoy!**

The young man picked his way through the rubble of the Pai Zhau Temple. He wore a gold shirt with the three claw symbol on it.

"What the heck?" He muttered, surveying the carnage. His phone buzzed.

**Marg: U comin home soon? **

**Matt: Yeah, really soon. Where r u? **

**Marg: In Ocean Bluff at Master RJ's pizza parlor. **

**Matt: k. Talk to ya later. **

X

JKP buzzed with activity as the Rangers and Arctics ran around waiting on tables, delivering pizza's, and hauling drink pitchers. Laughter and singing filled the parlor, the Arctics fueling most of it with their infectious good mood. Summer had gotten a group of customers to singer with her. So loud and fun was JKP's atmosphere, that nobody noticed the boy with the gold t-shirt walk in the door and sit down in a corner. A hassled Marg came up to the table finally, holding a jug of pepsi and a beaten pink notepad.

"Welcome to JKP, how can I help you?" she said, glancing over her shoulder at a breadstick-juggling Dezzy.

"Well, for starters how about an explanation and a cup of orange soda." Shocked, Marg set her pepsi jug down and looked up at her customer.

"MATT! Oh my goodness!" He stood up, twirled her around and hugged her.

"Hey there little Panda! How are you?' Marg shoved him away, laughing.

"I'm fine you annoying falcon." he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, c'mon." he complained. She punched him lightly.

"What do you want?" Marg asked again. A cup flew over her head and Blair yelled something foul at Carmen. RJ's voice interjected and Marg grinned.

X

"So while I've been off researching old Power Ranger Teams, my best friend became one?" Matt asked. Marg nodded, picking the mushrooms off her pizza. Matthias Pyle had been a student at Pai Zhau when Marg's mom died, and they'd run into each other, in a quiet corner of the library…

"_Why're you crying?" MAtt asked, looking down at the girl. She was about the same age as him, eyes red and puffy. _

"_My mom just died, what am I supposed to do?" she spat, dissolving back into tears. Matt sat down next to her. _

"_I'm sorry. Let's get some ice cream hm?" he pulled her to her feet. _

"_I'm Matt by the way." She smiled. _

"_Marg Rigsby." _

X

Dai Li contemplated the drilling Rin Shi. Brenna stood beside her, calling the drill patterns.

"Brenna, get me the Shark Master." The Beetle gave her mistress a sidelong glance.

"Yes mi'lady." She stopped the drill and sent a few Rin Shi guards to retrieve Master Finn. The Octopus watched them wrestle the Master to his knees and force him to look at her.

"Master Finn, I believe you know a little of the Power Rangers." She stepped down from her observation platform and looked him in the eye.

"Tell me. What do you know of Matt Pyle?"

X

Summer stopped Noelle as she went to go back into the kitchen.

"Who's that guy Marg's been talking to for the last three hours?" Noelle looked over to the Pink Ranger.

"That's Matt Pyle. He was Marg's almost-boy friend at Pai Zhau. A year ago, he was sent on a mission. A really secret mission." Summer nodded. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Can you cover my table for a few minuets? There's something I need to check." She walked over to Sara.

"Hey, did we ever meet a Matt Pyle?" The Arctic frowned.

"I think so… I remember a guy coming to talk to Tommy and Kim." The Arctic Wolf thanked her leader and walked back to Noelle.

"Thanks."

X

People screamed, running from the monster.

"Run, yes! Your fear is sweet." RJ, Casey, Marg, and Noelle ran up.

"Hey! Shell face!" The monster turned to them. It looked like a mutated hermit crab, with a shell on it's head.

"Oh, hello there Rangers." It laughed, and shot a few beams of energy at the Rangers. They dove out of the way.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPRIT UNLEASHED!"

"Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!""Silent as the swooping Owl, Jungle Fury Green Ranger!"

"Gentle as the Panda, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"

"Courage of the Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"WE SUMMON THE ANIMAL SPIRITS FROM WITHIN, POWER RANGERS, JUNGLE FURY!"

X

In JKP's loft, Summer and Matt watched the battle anxiously.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Matt asked, watching Marg's Pink- Clad figure.

"Yeah, they mostly are. But just in case…" she pulled open a drawer and grabbed the sunglasses laying on the plush velvet. She grabbed RJ's computer.

"Hey Matt!"

X

"Rin Shi!" The Shell-Monster yelled, and the warriors appeared. Easily dispatched of, the monster was a little more difficult. Marg and Noelle pulled out their weapons and went at the monster. It cackled. Marg and Noelle put up a good fight, but were still thrown back. As the Shell Monster moved in for the final attack, it was forced back by another Ranger. RJ and Casey exchanged a confused glance. The Gold-clad figure stopped as the Shell Monster staggered away.

"Proud as a Falcon, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!" he shouted. Marg squinted through her visor.

"MATT?" she cried. He half turned to her.

"Yep." he held out a hand.

"Come on Pinky, let's get rid of this crab." Noelle jumped to her feet, and crossed her arms, mumbling about girly-girls getting all the attention. Marg and Matt attacked the Shell Monster, and quickly defeated him.

"NO!" The Crustacean said as he fell. Matt and Marg high fived and demorphed.

X

Back at JKP, RJ, Casey, Matt, Marg, and Noelle found Summer half asleep at RJ's computer, the blueprints for a morpher in her hands. The Rangers laughed.

"Welcome to the team Matt."

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Next chapter is Marg's and then we're back to Summer. Once again, thanks to all my readers, my brother and my classmate Cameron. Happy Easter!**

**Sums Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dance in the Rain

**Chapter Seven: Dance in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ocs, belong to me or their creators. **

(Marg's POV)

Matt shoved me.

"Stop it, you're an idiot." I told him. He just laughed. RJ had given us the day off, so Matt and I went out for ice cream and to visit my mother's grave.

"It's so nice out today." Matt mumbled, fiddling with his pennywhistle, a gift from his father. What he didn't know, was that with every passing second, I was getting more and more attracted to him. And I was so confused. I'd never had this kind of thing happen before, because for the last ten years of my life, I had been concentrating on my animal spirit. Matt understood that I was under a lot of pressure from my father. And he stayed with me even through it. Noelle and Summer caught up with us just as we were leaving the cemetery, Matt's arm around my shoulder. Noelle held my violin case.

"MARG! WE HAVE A NEW SONG!" Noelle screamed, face glowing. I glared at her.

"The violin was supposed to be our secret!" I told her. She shrugged and held out my case and a sheaf of papers with violin notes on it. I sighed and grabbed them.

"Thrift Shop?" Matt read the papers over my shoulder. My mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her. She grinned and slapped high fives with Summer. We sat down at the ice cream store in Ocean Bluff and I tuned my violin, familiarizing myself with the notes. I set my bow to the strings and ripped off a few notes. Summer laughed, and pulled out her own copy of the song.

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket…." _The two of them belted out the song, Matt beat boxing in the background.

"_I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible, I'm in this big old coat from the thrift shop down the road!" _We laughed as I removed the bow and set it back in my case. By that time, a small crowd had formed around us, and were clapping. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. Summer was soaking in the applause, holding out her hat for tips. Noelle was talking to some of the watchers.

"Yeah, sure, you bring us the music, we'll sing it for ya! And the Arctic 5 is now with us… they're putting on a concert in a couple of days!" I zipped my violin case. What had inspired me to play was the hip hop violinist Lindsey Stirling. She had great talent and I aspired to be like her. Matt slung his arm around my shoulder again.

"Good job there Panda." I laughed and thanked him. He nodded.

"Ready to go back to JKP, Marg, Matt?" I nodded, picking up my case. We worked our way out of the crowd. I held my case close to my chest. My dad had gotten me the violin and taught me the basics. Matt waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hey there Panda, you're a million miles away." I blinked and looked up at him, grinning. Summer and Noelle tittered, and whispered. I glared at them and Matt laughed. Explosions rocked us out of our laughter, and Rin Shi descended upon us. We fell into our fighting positions and started striking out. I smacked a Rin Shi out of my way with my case, and a Lindsey Stirling video came back to me. I kicked another Rin Shi and knelt down to open my case. I began to play, making shock waves come out of my violin. Matt cheered. I grinned at him.

"Let's Ranger up, guys!" Noelle yelled. I nodded, setting down my violin.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

We attacked the Rin Shi. I pulled my whips out and twisted them around a bunch of Rin Shi. Noelle hit them with her boomerang. Matt attacked the other Rin Shi with his spear. He used it as a club and a slicing object. I grinned at him and we whirled through the crowd of Rin Shi and sliced them down, one after the other. Like a dance.

X

We walked back to JKP laughing, me playing my violin. The notes wound through the air, heavy with heat. And today, I'd learned how to dance in the rain.

**AN: Sorry this is short, but I ran out of time today when I finished it. But I think this is pretty good. I don't own Thrift Shop by Maklemore, or Lindsey Stirling, she is all her own. But I think she's pretty cool. So, review and tell me what was good, what wasn't, and I'll see ya in two weeks! Sums out! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Necklace

**A/N: Hey guys! So, jntvfreak24 has been awesome  
enough to help me out with the Noelle chapters, and we wanted to get into some  
of her history, so the next few chapters, maybe like, four, will be about her.  
This is not meant as an insult to the other characters, only saying that I need  
to get these chapters in to explain. I will balance it out with backstories for Matt and Marg and Summer... but these are my priority. Again, apologies, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Necklace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, OCs belong to me and their creators, this chapter was written by jntvfreak24. **

It is nice and sunny day in Ocean Bluff. Noelle is in her room getting dressed for work. She opens up a desk drawer and sees a small box. Noelle opens the box as she looks at the beautiful necklace.

"Noelle, hurry up, RJ has breakfast ready". Marg said to call Noelle. Noelle sighs as she puts the necklace away back in the drawer. "I am coming Marg". Noelle said as she left her bedroom for the kitchen.

At Dai Li's liar, Dai Li is sitting in her throne like chair. All the sudden, Dai Li is sensing something or some one. The sensation through her body is greater than she could ever imagine. 'Could this be another master? It's impossible, I have captured them all except those are with the rangers'. Dai Li thought to herself.

Breena walks in the room with two monsters with her. "Dai Li, I have two monsters that are willing to serve you to destroy the rangers". Breena said to Dai Li. Dai Li looks at the over sized monkeys. "Tell me what is your special ability"? Dai Li asks the monkey monsters.

"We use their weapons against them in a keep away game. The more we play with the weapon, the more damage is given to the rangers. Plus we can play a keep away with any thing anybody and still create havoc and chaos". The Monkey monsters said to Dai Li.

Dai Li smiles at them evilly as she is intrigued by their special ability. "Excellent, target the green ranger". Dai Li said to them. The monkey monsters leave the room for their assignment. Breena notices that Dai Li is sensing a powerful master. "Dai Li, who are you sensing"? Breena asks Dai Li.

Dai Li looks and glares at Breena. "It's someone that we haven't captured and has a lot of power. It's another master, but I can't pin point his exact location". Dai Li said to Breena. Dai Li is frustrated by this as she is enraged and angry.

At JKP, Noelle and the others are doing the upcoming shift. Marg went up to Noelle. "Hey Noelle, what took you so long this morning"? Marg asks Noelle.

Noelle turn to Marg. "It's nothing, Marg". Noelle said to Marg as she went to a table with the menus in her hand. At the table, Noelle notices a family of three. A mother, father, and a little kid who is the splitting image of the girl's mother. As Noelle took their order, she got teary eyed. The customers at the table didn't ask her about it.

RJ notices Noelle walking with the order in her hands and she is about to cry. "Noelle, are you ok"? RJ asks Noelle as he has a concern look on his face. Noelle looks at him. "Not really, can Fran take the orders? I need some space". Noelle said to RJ as she went upstairs to her room in the loft.

Casey and Summer went up to RJ as they see Noelle go upstairs obviously upset about something. "Whats wrong with her"? Summer asks RJ. She is confused like Casey is.

"I am not sure what is upsetting little owl". RJ said to them. Casey looks at him. "Little owl, is that a nickname for her or something"? Casey asks RJ. RJ sighs, "yes, it is Casey, and only a very few people can call her that". RJ said to Casey.

Back in her room, Noelle is laying in her bed, and the necklace is laying next to her. Noelle opens the locket necklace revealing the initials NPL and an old picture of a woman. 'Who is the woman in this necklace. Plus why did I have this necklace since I was a baby'? Noelle thought to herself. However she hears the alarms coming from the living room.

Noelle went to the televisions and notice the monkey monsters are creating havoc on the city. She grab the loft phone to call the others. "Guys, Dai Li has double the trouble of monkeys in the city". Noelle said to RJ.

The others run upstairs and notice the monitors on the television screen. "Let's go", Casey said to them as they took a vine out to the battle scene.

In the city, the monkey monsters are creating havoc to lure out the rangers. As the rangers arrive, the monkey monsters are happy almost amused that the rangers has shown up. "Hey, quit your monkeying around". Casey said to them. "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed", the rangers said as they morphored into ranger form.

As the battle begins, the monkey monsters charge on the rangers. The rangers grab their weapons out. "Jungle whips", Marg said as she starts using them on the monsters. However one of the monkey monsters, grabs the whips and turn the power of them against Marg. "No way", Marg said as she gets pushed back some.

The monkey monster has Marg's weapon in its hand. Noelle has her jungle boomerang in her hands. As she is about to throw her weapon, Noelle gets grabbed by the other monkey monster. The two monsters are playing keep away with Noelle being tossed and getting hit with Marg's weapon. "Guys do something", Noelle said as she is getting tossed and hit back forth.

"I have heard of keep away, but this goes to far and ridiculous". Summer said to them. Casey looks at them. "I am not going to stand by while two monsters are playing around with our friend". Casey said to them as he uses his nunchucks to grab the jungle whips from the monkey monster. Casey sees Noelle falling towards him. "I got you, Noelle". Casey said as he catches and moves her out of the way towards the others. "Noelle, are you ok"? Marg asks Noelle. She looks at Marg, "yeah", Noelle said to her as she is thinking about a bad memory from her childhood . Casey looks at RJ, "RJ now", Casey said to him.

"Wolf blaster, fire", RJ said as he fires an energy blast at the two monkey monsters. They monkey monsters are destroyed however the monkey monsters grow to their bigger form. "

"We love playing Keep Away with the rangers". The monkey monsters said as they grew in front of them. As the rangers went into the megazords, they realize that they are at some what of a disadvantage. It pulls out is sword to fight the monkey monsters.

However one of them grabs the sword from the rangers and start playing keep away again and still putting damage on the mega zord. Noelle is getting really mad. "Playing keep away is one thing, playing keep away using me is going to far, and we going to get two monkeys with one stone ". Noelle said as she is really mad. Noelle pushes the button to reveal in the wings on the mega zord.

The other rangers notice how mad Noelle is, as they fly the megazord and it grabs the sword. "Final strike", the rangers said as it made the strike on the two monkey monsters. "Looks like our monkey business is over". The monkey monsters said a they are destoryed.

Back in the loft, Noelle is sitting on her bed as Sara is putting bandages on her injuries. Noelle is starring at the necklace. RJ and the others look at her. "Noelle, what in the name of Master Mao was that back there in the mega zord"? Casey asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Casey. RJ looks at Casey. "Let her talk, Casey. Plus what's with you today". RJ said to him. Noelle sighs as she holds her necklace. "Today is some what a bitter sweet day". Noelle said to them. "So when you took that families order, you got upset, but why"? Marg asks Noelle.

"You can tell us anything Noelle. You know that don't you". Summer said to Noelle. Noelle looks at them. "I know that Summer". Noelle said to Summer.

"I have known you since the day you arrived at Phai Zhi. If something is bothering you, you can always count on us for support". Marg said to Noelle. Noelle sighs as she gives a faint smile to them. "Ok, I will tell you". Noelle said to them as she shows them a necklace.

"I had this necklace since I was a baby. However one day when I was in the fifth grade and nine years old, I got told something about the necklace, and then I overheard James and my mom arguing and said something I don't think they knew that I heard them. ". Noelle said to them.

_Nine year old Noelle Stevenson is a fifth grader at a private elementary school. However two mean boys in her class are playing keep away with Noelle's necklace. "Give it back to me now". Noelle said as she trying to reach for her necklace from the two mean boys. "Make us crybaby", one of the mean boys said to Noelle. _

_ The teacher came in the classroom and sees what's going on. "That's enough, and stop it right now". Mrs. Donaldson said to them. The boys look at the teacher. "We weren't doing anything, Mrs. Donaldson". The boys said to the teacher. "Liar", Noelle said to them. One of the boys hit Noelle in the eye. _

_ The entire class sees this. "You three with me to the office now, and hand her the necklace now". Mrs. Donaldson said to the boys. _

_ As they went to the principles office, Noelle said her side of the story and the boys said their side of the story. Plus the principle punished the two boys detention and suspusion for hitting a classmate. Noelle is in the nurse's office holding her necklace. Mrs. Donaldson recognizes the necklace. "Noelle, where did you get the necklace"? Mrs. Donaldson asks Noelle. _

_ Noelle looks at her teacher. "I had it sense I was a baby, why"? Noelle asks her teacher. "My great grandmother had that exact necklace and it went missing since my sister died nine years ago". Mrs. Donaldson said to Noelle. _

_ After school, James took Noelle home. "Mary will know what to do for that eye, Noelle". James said to her as they got to the mansion. _

_ Noelle went into the kitchen where Mary looks at the eye and gives her a sugar cookie. "Here Noelle, just 20 minutes on and 20 minutes off with the ice pack". Mary said to her as she hands an ice pack to Noelle. "Thanks Mary", Noelle said to her as she went towards her room. Just down the hall, Noelle over hears an arguement between Mrs. Stevenson and James. " Noelle is asking me questions if she is adopted. Everyone here knows how smart is she. She probably already knows it by now because of what happened at school today". James said to Mrs. Stevenson. _

_ Mrs. Stevenson is trying to leave from the house for an important business meeting in Japan. "Look, Victor and I both know how smart she is. Why do you think she is in fifth grade at a young age. Plus we are planning to tell her about being adopted when she turns 16 ". Mrs. Stevenson said to James._

_ "She will probably know long before then, Mrs. Stevenson. It might be too late by then. She asks me and the others constantly about her necklace, and we don't have the answers to give her". James said to Mrs. Stevenson. _

_ "Look, I am going to miss my flight. Tell Noelle that I am sorry about what happened at school today". Mrs. Stevenson said to James as she grabs her suitcase and heads out the door _

_ Noelle overhears everything as she is starting to cry and run towards her room crying. "If I am adopted, then who are my real parents". Noelle said to herself. _

"Ever since then, I have always wondered about my birth parents and why this necklace was left behind when I was a baby. James was right, I found out before they could even tell me". Noelle said to them.

"I never knew you were adopted Noelle". Casey said to Noelle. "Yeah, your parents have unselfish love to adopt you". Summer said to Noelle. Noelle looks at Summer. "I don't know about that Summer. They spent a lot of time with me when I was little but after my 5th birthday they spent less and less time with me to the point that they only come home about one or twice a year". Noelle said to them.

Marg looks disgusted by this. "Man Noelle, I thought that you had a normal childhood". Marg said to Noelle. 'You wouldn't know the half of it'. Noelle thought to herself.

"Lights out team, we got a long road ahead for all of us". RJ said to them as they leave Noelle's room. As Noelle puts the necklace in a desk drawer, she went to sleep.

X

_Noelle is in a dim lighted room. She is alone and looking around to find someone. "Hello, any one here? Please say something". Noelle said as she shouts in the room and looks around in the room. _

_ "Hello my darling baby girl". The angelic voice said to Noelle. Noelle gets spooked and scared out of her wits. "Who are you"? Noelle said as she is looking for the owner of the angelic voice. _

_ "I have been watching over you for a long time my darling baby girl". The angelic voice said to her again. _

Noelle wakes up in bed. She looks around in the room. 'Who is that voice'? Noelle thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a mysterious man is getting the final preparations on a blue prints. 'The sooner this gets to my little owl and RJ; the sooner she can destroy Dai Li along with the others, and the sooner I can get reunited with her'. The mysterious man thought to himself.

**Thanks for reading, and I will see you next Sunday! Sums out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pagaent Rangers

Pageant Rangers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, OC's belong to me and their creators. **

It's a nice Saturday morning in Ocean Bluff. Marg and Summer are watching a television special about former child beauty pageant winners and where they are now. Summer looks at Marg. "Marg, why are you watching this"? Summer asks Marg.

Marg looks at Summer, "well, there is nothing else on, and I think it will be a fun thing to laugh at". Marg said to Summer. Summer sighs and couldn't help but to agree with her.

TV announcer, coming up next, she dominated the beauty pageants even as a 1 year old, and she always wore green dresses to match her emerald green eyes. Plus her flaming red hair, poise, and talents always won the judges over. Her reputation is well known as the Queen of the green. However her mysterious exit from beauty pageants caused rumors to fly around about with allegations of abuse and a man claiming that he is the biological father. The mysterious former child beauty pageant winner, Noelle Winter Stevenson". The TV announced said as the special went into commercial break.

Summer and Marg's eyes widen and mouths dropped as they see the upcoming segment is about Noelle. "No way", Marg said to Summer. Summer looks at Marg. "No freaking way", Summer said to Marg.

"Noelle, a child beauty pageant queen", Marg said to Summer. Summer and Marg are shocked by this. Casey and Matt went towards them. "Hey, what's going on"? Matt asks them. Casey looks at them. "What's with you two"? Casey asks them.

Summer and Marg looks at them. "You should watch this. You won't believe your eyes on who it is". Summer said to them. Casey and Matt looks at each other. "Yeah but it's some lame TV special on beauty pageant winners". Matt said to them.

"What if it's someone we know that has a huge secret that she never told us about"? Marg said to them. Casey and Matt look at each other. The guys watches the upcoming segment on Noelle's beauty pagaent days. Little does Noelle know that she will also get the shock of her life about the television special.

At the mall, she is on a forced shopping trip with the girls in the Arctics. Noelle is not in a good mood and plus she rather be in the garage working on another project or reading her book that she barely hasn't started on.

"Ok, here is the deal, I will go in a few clothing stores with you guys, but I'd you ask me to try something on, I will leave the store to the book store and stay there until you guys are finished. Are you clear on that"? Noelle asks the girls in the Arctics.

They look at Noelle. "Yes we get it Noelle". The girl said to Noelle. They went into a Forever 21, and they start looking around for clothes to try on.

Then a clique of mean girls and a nerdy girl walk in the store. The clique's leader looks at Noelle. "O.M.G, I can recognize that red head anywhere. Noelle is that you"? The girl said to Noelle. The other girls look at each other. Noelle turns around and sees her. "Stacey DiAngelo, what are you doing here"? Noelle asks Stacey.

The second of command of the clique looks at Stacey. "You know her, Stacey". The girl asks Stacey. "Like duh, she was my rival in child beauty pageants even as toddlers. Looks like beauty has paid well for me over the years unlike you Noelle. Plus I am shopping with my girlfriends like I always do on a Saturday. I am more curious about you though. Plus ever since you left pageants, I have been winning them left and right". Stacey said to Noelle.

The Arctics girls look at them. "How in the name of the great power does Noelle know them"? One of them asks them. They nod as they are curious to know as well.

Noelle looks at Stacey. "Well, looks like you haven't changed a bit Stacey". Noelle said to Stacey. Stacey smirks at Noelle. "Yeah right, I rather believe the rumors about you after you mysterious left pageants". Stacey said to Noelle.

Noelle is getting really mad. "Why I left beauty pageants is none of your business"? Noelle said to Stacey. Stacey smirks at Noelle again. "Apparently, you don't know about the special on TV today about you and your former glory as the queen of the green. Plus I heard that it was your parent's idea to use the special to communicate with you to get you to return to beauty pageants". Stacey said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she is getting really upset. "I haven't been in pageants since I was 9 years old, Stacey. If you were in my position Stacey, you would have understood why I left beauty pageants to begin with". Noelle said to Stacey.

"I take that the rumors are true then. A man claimed to be your father, and he wanted you all for himself then. Or maybe it's because the allegations of abuse is true then". Stacey said to Noelle.

Noelle glares at Stacey. "I wouldn't believe any rumor that comes out from your mouth to be true because you always seek attention all the time". Noelle said to Stacey.

The girls in Stacey's group are shocked on what Noelle said to Stacey. "Whatever Noelle, we will see who has the last laugh at Miss Ocean Bluff. Oh wait, you won't be there because you are a has- been, Later loser". Stacey said to Noelle as the clique and the nerdy girl leaves the store.

The arctic girls notice Noelle with a defeated look on her face. Then Noelle takes off and leaving the store.

"What in the name of Master Mao is that about"? The second arctic girl asks them. "I don't know. We better go find Noelle and check on her". The other artic girl said to them. They leave the store to find Noelle.

At the food court, Noelle is putting her bags from the book store down next to her. She is nursing a soda as she eats a sausage pizza and a soft pretzel. The girls in the Arctics spot Noelle. "There she is", one of them said to them.

Noelle sees them. "Are you ok, Noelle"? Sara asks her. Noelle looks at them. "It will be obvious to answer no". Noelle said to Sara as she lets them join her to sit at the table. They sit down as they see the food that Noelle bought.

"What was that about back at Forever 21"? One of the arctic girls said to Noelle. Noelle sighs as she realizes that she can't run away from the question.

"That was my former rival in child beauty pageants Stacey DiAngelo. She and I go way back even as babies. When I was 7 months old, I starting walking and then I was running around. My mom knew that I was beauty pageant material, so I started beauty pageants before I turned 1 year old. I won pageants and got a lot of high titles, a lot of grand supremes titles. Before I was three, I had a lot of crowns and sashes that could rival the number of Dai Li monsters that can throw at the power rangers. Even when I was 8 years old, I still won pageants. However when I got a lower title, my mom usually punished me by beating me and blamed it on me and the judges. However when I was 9 years old, I couldn't take the abuse much longer, and I won my latest and last pageant that I completed in". Noelle said to them.

"We had no idea, Noelle". Sara said to Noelle. Noelle looks at them. "Yeah well, pageants are not a part of my life now". Noelle said to them.

"The others probably ask you a lot of questions about it since they could have watched that thing on TV today". Sara said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she looks at them. "I might as well explain it to them". Noelle said to them. They left the mall for the loft.

At Dai Li's headquarters, Dai Li is sensing the rangers. Plus she is watch Brenna's and Xavier's newest monster taking shape. "Perfect, it will only be a matter of time before I find out the true creator of the Avian Sword". Dai Li said to them. 'The Owl Master has been incorporate about giving the name. However I think whoever he is protecting must be someone really close to the rangers. In fact, it maybe the green ranger. If that's the case, my plan will get more

Yesterday 2:58PM

At Dai Li's headquarters, Dai Li is sensing the rangers. Plus she is watch Brenna's and Xavier's newest monster taking shape. "Perfect, it will only be a matter of time before I find out the true creator of the Avian Sword". Dai Li said to them. 'The Owl Master has been incorporate about giving the name. However I think whoever he is protecting must be someone really close to the rangers. In fact, it maybe the green ranger. If that's the case, my plan will get more interesting'. Dai Li thought to herself.

Back at the loft, Noelle quietly sneaks to get to her room with the bags of books she bought from the book store. However as Noelle sees the other rangers in the living room waiting for Noelle. They look at her with a parental we need to talk look on their faces. "Hey guys, what's up"? Noelle sneakily asks them.

Marg looks at Noelle, "we saw the tv special about you". Marg said to Noelle. Noelle has a busted look on her face. "You saw it", Noelle said to them with a guilty look on her face. The others look at each other. "Why did you not tell us about your pageant days"? Summer asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Summer. "I didn't want anyone to know about it, just leave me alone". Noelle said to them as she runs off to the garage. The other rangers look at each other with confused as Noelle runs off.

"That's weird, I wonder what's wrong". Matt asks the group. They are confused like the others. Sara went up to them. "Noelle saw a former rival at the mall. Plus she said something about some rumors about her mysteriously leaving from pageants". Sara said to them.

The rangers look at each other. "Now that you mention it, the segment did mention about the rumors. Plus her parents were on the special as well. Apparently, I think the only reason why Noelle is in the TV special is for her parents trying to communicate to her". Summer said to them.

The rangers look solemnly and bummed as they look at each other. "I thought Noelle would have a great relationship with her parents. Plus with her parents trying to communicate with them on television, it seems a bit cold to me". Marg said to them.

In the garage, Noelle is working on her laptop to find a signal to find Dai Li's headquarters. She is not happy at all about the TV special and the fact that her fellow ranger found out about childhood days completing in pageants. Noelle is working hard to find the location. 'James, I will find you'. Noelle thought to herself.

RJ walks in the garage, and he notices how unhappy Noelle is. "Ah my little owl, you look even more defeated than usual". RJ said to Noelle. Noelle clicks out from the special program on her laptop. She looks at RJ. "Hey RJ, I take it the others sent you to check on me". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ looks at Noelle with a confused on his face. "The others didn't send me. I came in here on my own". RJ said to Noelle. Noelle sighs as she looks at him. "RJ, how do you handle telling the others a secret"? Noelle said to RJ.

RJ looks at Noelle with a concern look on his face. "A secret can make or break a team. However you're secret is more about your childhood than a secret about Pai Zhua and the Avian Sword ". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods at RJ. "Apparently, my adoptive parents want to communicate with me using the TV special and showing my childhood past of beauty pageants on TV for everyone to see, and it's a past that I don't want to revisit". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ nods to Noelle. "I understand where you are coming from. If you let the others in, they will be there for you". RJ said to Noelle. Noelle sighs as she realizes that RJ is right.

In the living room, Noelle and RJ walk in the room. She looks at the rangers waiting for her. Plus Fran and the other Arctics are there as well. Noelle takes a deep breath as she prepares herself to tell them. "I guess by now if you haven't seen the TV special already. I am a former child beauty pageant queen. I was known to wear glitzy green dresses, and my nickname was Queen of the Green. The rumors about the abuse and a man claiming to be my father are partly true. My mother, I mean my adoptive mother was abusive to me. She would hit me if I didn't do something right during pageant practice or didn't win the grand supreme title. My adoptive father never knew what she was doing to me. He just was very oblivious to what was going on, and he did his work and never got involved. Plus when she wasn't around, he usually ignored me except when he is forced to spend time with me. When I wanted to say something about it, he just nods and pretends to listen. I don't really know about the other rumor about a man claiming to be my biological father. It was that day when I found out that I was adopted and my animal spirit was discovered that I stopped completing in pageants. My mother was thrilled that I won the grand supreme title in the pageant, but I was really unhappy, and I wanted to get out from the dress and go in the lab and study. James, Mary and Takashi knew that I was unhappy with doing pageants. James and my adoptive mother had an argument about it. James left the house. I thought he was going to cool off. Little did I realize that my adoptive meter hurt me, and I unleashed my animal spirit at her. I got scared but James found me in the lab, and he explained to me about the animal spirits. Two days later, James took me to the Pai Zhua School. I haven't seen my adoptive parents since, and I stopped completing in pageants. I have been happier since that day". Noelle said to them.

Marg and everyone in the room are shocked by what Noelle said to them. Marg has her hand over her mouth. Summer has tears in her eyes while the guys are angry like they are ready to kick butt.

At a ritzy house in the wealthiest neighborhood in Ocean Bluff, a business man is furious about the segment about Noelle on television special. "Mary, Takashi, I need both you now". The man said to them.

The maid and the butler went to the living room. "Master Stevenson, is something wrong"? Mary said to the man. The business man looks at the maid. "Did you know about this television special on tv featuring Noelle"? The business man asks them. The maid and the butler look at each other like they know nothing about the TV special. "Sorry Master Stevenson, we didn't know anything about it". Mary said to the businessman.

"Master Stevenson, why do you want to know about it"? Takashi asks the business man. He looks at the butler of the house. "As much I didn't spend enough time with Noelle, I would never go as far to go on television to communicate to her. Have any of you spoken to her lately and seen James"? The man asks them.

Mary and Takashi look at each other. "We usually send emails to her, and she is doing well and very happy. James is harder to get in touch with though, Master Stevenson". Takashi said to him.

The business man nods to them. "Alright, thank you for telling me, don't say anything to my wife. If she knew, she will be furious". The business man said to them. The maid and the butler nods in understanding the secrecy.

The business man leaves the house. 'Ever since Noelle mysterious left seven years ago, you have been trying to find her for pageants. Plus I have been so blind all these years. I should have known that you were abusing her. Now that you went too far by putting her in that TV special about her pageant days just to talk to her. I have had it with you, Vivian. I am going to file for divorce and change my will to remove you'. The business man thought to himself as he goes to his work place. Plus he makes a call to his lawyer and divorce lawyer.

At the loft, Noelle is in her room looking at her necklace. She looks at her cellphone ringing for her. As she picks up the phone, she recognizes the number being her nana in Angel Grove.

Noelle and Susan talk over the phone about the television special. Susan gives her sympathy about the television special and

Noelle and Susan talk over the phone about the television special. Susan gives her sympathy about the television special and how her parents used it to communicate with her. She even notices the upcoming Miss Ocean Bluff pageant coming up in a few days and the registration ends tomorrow. 'If mom and dad want to communicate with me, I might as well do this pageant'. Noelle thought to herself as she prints off the form.

Marg went into Noelle's room. "Noelle, are you ok"? Marg asks Noelle. Noelle looks at Marg. "Not really, whatever my parents want from me, I have to respond in anyway even if it's completing in a pageant". Noelle said to Marg.

Marg looks at Noelle. "Look, you are not alone in this. Plus we will have your back even ifs completing in a pageant". Marg said to Noelle. Noelle rises an eyebrow at Marg. "Wait a minute, who is we"? Noelle asks Marg.

Marg looks at Noelle. Then Summer and Sara walk in Noelle's room. "We are completing with you". They said to Noelle. Noelle is stunned to hear this. "Does RJ know anything about this? Plus do you know what you guys are getting into? No offense, you guys don't have any pageant experience, and I haven't completed in pageants since I was 9 years old". Noelle said to them.

They look at Noelle. "Look Noelle, you are a multi-talented person. You know ninjustu, Kung Fu, playing the flute, and you are very smart with , you even created the Avian Sword. If you don't complete in this pageant, your parents will do something take distinct action just to talk to you. Plus the rumors will continue spreading until people will be talking to you about it". Summer said to Noelle.

"I agree with Summer, Noelle. You can't hide from your adoptive parents for much longer. So far you have come clean about your birth mother, James, and the Avian Sword. You need to return to the pageantry stage". Sara said to Noelle.

"Plus we will be there as well, sure we maybe completing against you, but we will also be there for moral support. You will always have us, Noelle". Marg said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she realizes that they are right. "Alright, I will do it. Once this pageant is over, I will retire from pageants once and for all, and I don't care what my adoptive mother and father will say to me about it". Noelle said to them as she prints off three more forms. "However, we will need to go shopping for pageant dresses. Plus if I am going to train you guys in time for this, you guys will be in pageant heels. Are you guys sure you are up to the challenge"? Noelle asks them.

They look at each other. "Noelle, we can handle Dai Li's monsters and spirit rangers. I think we can handle pageant training with you". Marg said to Noelle.

Noelle has her coach and game face on. "Alright girls, first stop the location to drop off the pageant forms". Noelle said to them. Summer, Sara, Marg, and Noelle leave the loft to take care of errands for the upcoming pageant.

Meanwhile at Dai Li's hide out, Dai Li is supervising the work on the ultimate beast. "This beast is almost complete, my lady". Brenna said to Dai Li. "Plus it won't be long until the monster is operational". Xavier said to Dai Li. Dai Li nods as Brenna and Xavier is putting the final touches on the beast. Plus she has an evil grin on her face realizing that there is another cell in the containment zone that she can put the owl master in while the other one is in repair. 'Of course, he and his owl spirit are powerful. If you contain just him, his spirit can cry out to the young owl, but you contain both of them, his young owl won't be able to feel or sense his owl spirit or him at all'. Dai Li thought to herself.

"Brenna, pick a tough monster to send on the rangers. Plus I want you to go as well to battle the green ranger". Dai Li said to Brenna.

"Of course my lady", Brenna said to Dai Li as she goes and pick a tough monster to send at the rangers. As she picks a snake monster, Brenna realizes that the green ranger is terrified of snakes. 'Perfect, with the green ranger's fear of snakes, I can get to her with no problem"'. Brenna thought to herself.

At the pageantry dress shop, Noelle, Marg, Summer, and Sara are looking around for dresses. "Alright, judges will be looking for the age appropriate of the dress, how well it looks good with your complexion and personality, and how well you walk in it". Noelle said to them. Noelle and the girls went through the racks for a dress.

"Hey Noelle, I think this dress looks great on you". Sara said as she holds up a champagne colored dress to her. "No Sara, I have always worn green dresses. However it may work for you". Noelle said to Sara.

In the dressing room, Noelle and the others have dresses on. As they come out, Noelle has a green halter dress with rhinestones on the bodice and the skirt. It's a dress for a pageant and very blingy. Marg comes out in a purple dress with less bling throughout the dress, and Summer's and Sara's dress are clean of blind but more natural. Summer's dress is blue while Sara's dress is in a champagne color.

Noelle looks intensely at the dresses that her friends picked out. "Marg, that dress may have bling for a pageant, but it's the wrong color for you. Summer and Marg, your dresses would work if it's a natural beauty pageant. Summer, blue isn't your color while Sara, the color is a good match for you just needs more blind. Judges at glitz pageant will eat you alive like Dai Li would if you go on that stage with natural pageant dresses". Noelle said to them.

They look at each other and sigh as they went back in the dressing room. Noelle looks at them as she is slowly becoming the bad guy. "Guys, let me pick the dresses for the next round ok". Noelle said to them. Noelle changes back into her normal clothes as she went back out. Noelle quickly picks out three dresses for Marg, Summer, and Sara that will work for them. As they try on the new dresses, they are slowly realizing that Noelle hasn't lost her pageantry touch.

Noelle sees them coming out in three dresses, and they have smiles on their faces. Marg is in a pink dress with gold rhinestones all over the dress. It is strapless with a modified sweetheart neckline. Summer is in a silver dress with orange rhinestones all over; it has a one shoulder strap with a sweetheart neckline. Sara is in a champagne colored dress with tank top straps. It has yellow rhinestones all over the dress. Noelle looks at the dresses intensely like before. "It looks great on all three of you. Plus it has the bling factor, and its age appropriate for all three of you. How do you guys feel in them"? Noelle asks them.

They look at Noelle. "You did a great job picking out the dresses". Marg said to Noelle. "Yeah, plus you know what looks good on us". Summer said to Noelle. "Plus we can wear them again one day when the opportunity comes up". Sara said to Noelle.

Noelle nods in agreement. "Alright, next are shoes. You want to pick a shoe that will go with the dress, and it has be a shoe that can't be something like a tennis shoes". Noelle said to them. As they look at the shoes at the store, Sara picks up shoes that can lights up with every step. "Sara, those shoes are for prom not for a pageant". Noelle said to her. Sara puts the shoe down.

As they pick out shoes with the dresses, Noelle looks at the shoes very intensely like before. "Each shoe goes very well with the dress, and I am impressed". Noelle said to them. They purchased the dresses and the shoes and head back to the loft for intense training.

Noelle has a drill sergeant like outfit on as she uses the living room as practice area. "Now, there are four categories in this pageant. They are the on beauty, talent, and outfit of choice. On the floor there are three x's that each one of you must stop at. You must have eye contact with the judges, have the personality to be there, and you have to show your smile at the audience. Y

Yesterday 3:09PM

Noelle has a drill sergeant like outfit on as she uses the living room as practice area. "Now, there are four categories in this pageant. They are the on beauty, talent, and outfit of choice. On the floor there are three x's that each one of you must stop at. You must have eye contact with the judges, have the personality to be there, and you have to show your smile at the audience. You got to make them want you, and get everyone's attention to your routine. Now before we begin, we will have the guys to be our practice judges. Plus I will go first to show you how it's done". Noelle said to them as the guys walk in the room with paper and a pen in their hands.

As Noelle does her beauty walk routine, the rangers are shocked and amazed on how well Noelle hit every x, smiled at the judges, showed her personality on stage, and kept eye contact with the pretend judges to get high scores. "It's like she hasn't lost her touch at all". Sara said to them. "I agree Noelle, and that's why you get a 10". RJ said to her.

"It's has been a long time since I completed in pageants. I suppose there are some things you don't forget how to do them". Noelle said to them. Noelle gets back into her drill sergeant mode. "Alright, your turn Marg". Noelle said to her.

As the beauty practice went on, they moved on to talent part. "Alright, for talent, you need to have some sort of routine that's your and only yours. I will be playing my flute. Marg what will you be doing for it"? Noelle said to her.

Marg looks at Noelle. "I will be doing a dance routine". Marg said to Noelle. "Alright, let's see it then". Noelle said to Marg. Marg gets a cd with a fast hip hop song on it. As she performed the dance number, Marg does well like she has been dancing for a long time. "Alright, your routine is good, Marg. You need to smile more and show your personality a bit more". Noelle said to her.

Sara and Summer did their routine for talent. Summer is singing a song while Sara is playing guitar. "Alright, that concludes practice for right now. We will pick up on it later". Noelle said to them. They went their separate ways. Noelle went to her room as she went to the garage again to find that signal from earlier.

As the girls are practicing intensely for the past several days, Noelle trained them well for the pageant. Plus each one of them has done well in each category of the pageant. Noelle is in her room getting ready for the pageant. She pulls out outfits for each category, music for her talent portion, shoes for each category, and hair and makeup items. Noelle sighs as she went to the closet. She notices a box in the far corner of the closet. Noelle picks the box up. It reveals to be her first grand supreme title crown and sash when Noelle was three years old.

_"Now we are announcing this year's California Diamonds Grand Supreme Winner, it is constant number 24, Noelle Stevenson". The Pageant Director said as she announced the winner. _

_"Go Noelle, you earned it". Mrs. Stevenson said to Noelle. Noelle went up on stage to get her crown, sash, trophy, and cash. The helper puts the crown and sash on the three year old girl. _

The next day, the rangers got up at the crack of dawn to head out to the hotel where the pageant is taking place. Noelle is unusually quiet on the ride over there, and the other girls are nervous about today's competition. The other Arctics are there as well to help out with hair and makeup. The guys look at each other. "Noelle, why in the name of Master Mao are we here early"? Matt asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at them. "Guys, the sooner we get there the sooner that we can get a good spot to get ready, and I don't want to get noticed by the wrong people after that TV special went on the air". Noelle said to them.

"I guess I understand that", Casey said to her. They arrive at the hotel and got everything out, and register for the pageant. The receptionist for registration of the pageant looks at Noelle, Summer, Marg, and Summer. "You girls here for the pageant today?" The lady said to them.

"Yes ma'am", Noelle said to her. The lady looks at Noelle and quickly recognizes her from the TV special. "Noelle Stevenson, I haven't seen you in pageants since you were a kid". The lady said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs at the lady. "Yeah well, my friends and I need to get registered and checked in. Plus can you do this quickly as possible"? Noelle asks the lady.

The lady looks at Noelle. "Considering about that TV special, yes I will take of you and your friend's registration quickly. From what I have seen on the TV special, it's all your mother's doing to put you on that segment. I didn't see your father on it". The lady said to Noelle.

Noelle rolls her eyes in learning about this. "Figures, pageants have always been her territory in the household". Noelle said to the lady. The lady hands them two room keys as a dressing room. As the rangers walk towards the dressing room, the lady smiles as she sees the former child beauty queen at a pageant for the first time in years.

In the room, Noelle puts her dress, two other outfits for talent and outfit of choice in the closet as the others are in the other room with Summer and Sara. Noelle puts on her dress. Summer went to Noelle's room. "Nervous Noelle", Summer curiously asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Summer. "Nervous about the pageant? Not really. Nervous about my adoptive birth mother showing up here today, yes". Noelle said to Summer.

Summer nods in understanding where Noelle is coming from. "Well, for training us for this, and this will be the only time we will do this. We invited someone here for this. You may enter now". Summer said to the door. Casey opens the door to her room.

Susan and Mark Lewis walk in with green shirts saying Team Noelle on it. Noelle has a surprised look on her face. "Nana, Pappy, what are you doing here this early in the morning"? Noelle said to them.

"Well, we wanted to be here for today, and plus if that woman does show up today and has an argument with you. We will be right there stopping her". Susan said to Noelle.

"Noelle, please tell me, will this be the last time you will ever complete in pageants"? Mark asks Noelle. Noelle looks at Mark. "Yes Mark, no matter what place I will get in this pageant and after this pageant is over, I will be retiring from pageants for good. I am only doing this to stop the rumors, show them that I have not lost my pageantry touch, and show them that I am still alive and well". Noelle said to them.

Mark and Susan nods in agreement. "I love that answer dear", Susan said to Noelle. They hug each other. Noelle has her pageantry game face on. "Alright guys, the pageant starts at 9:00 am, and we need to be in the ballroom by 8:30am. It's only 7:00 am, so get dressed and makeup and hair needs to be done". Noelle said to them.

Marg, Summer, and Sara nod to Noelle as they are getting ready while the guys are in the ballroom. Noelle has hair and makeup done by her while Susan and the other girls in the Arctics are helping Sara, Marg, and Summer with their hair and makeup.

As it is getting close to 8:30, the girls are starting to arrive at the back stage, and the constant numbers are on the hips of the dresses. Plus parents and other friends are flocking in the room as well. However little did they know that Mrs. Stevenson is already there. She has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and she is wearing a business suit like outfit with heels. She sees the guys and Mark wearing the team Noelle tee shirts. 'Could it be that my daughter is here? Perfect, if she is here then that means, she is quit hiding from me and returning to the pageants like I want her too'. Mrs. Stevenson thought to herself. Little does she realize that divorce papers are going to be filed and served to her later on that same day. She sees Susan wearing the Team Noelle shirts. "Excuse me, where did y

"Excuse me, where did you get those shirts"? Mrs. Stevenson asks Susan.

Susan looks at Mrs. Stevenson. "My husband and I got them made for this occasion". Susan said to Mrs. Stevenson.

Mrs. Stevenson looks at them. "Well, at least they are green, and after all, Noelle always looked good in green". Mrs. Stevenson said to Susan.

Susan is taken back by this. "No one said anything about Noelle until you brought it up". Susan said to Mrs. Stevenson.

Mrs. Stevenson is more taken back by this. "Well, whoever you and they are, I am Mrs. Vivian Stevenson, and I am the one that adopted her as a newborn baby". Mrs. Stevenson said to Susan.

Susan is taken back by this. "You must be the one that used that TV special just to communicate to Noelle. I think you should be ashamed for using television just to reach out to her. Now the pageant is about to start, and I for one don't want to miss anything on it". Susan said to Mrs. Stevenson as she walks away to sit with the others.

Mark looks at Susan. "Susan, who was that you talked to"? Mark asks Susan. Susan looks at him. "I have met the adoptive woman that adopted Noelle away from us". Susan said to Mark.

The others are shocked to hear this. "So she is here, we got to warn Noelle". Casey said to them. Susan looks at Casey. "No Casey dear, now it's not the time to act rash on this". Susan said to him.

As the pageant gets started, they watch the young age group go first in beauty. Then it came to Sara, Marg, Summer, and Noelle's age group.

At back stage, the girls in the group are lining up waiting to go out for their beauty portion. Stacey DiAngelo sees Noelle and her friends. "Noelle, I should have known that you would wear a green dress to the pageant today. Plus I thought you would have choked or chickened out on today's pageant. As for you girls, you might as well return those dresses to the store because I have been winning this pageant five times running, and this year it will be six". Stacey said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Stacey. "You might have made me run from the store at the mall, but your mind tricks and psychological warfare won't work on me. As for them, they are my real friends, and they talked me into competing today. Plus save your trash talk for the pageantry stage". Noelle said to Stacey.

Stacey smirks at Noelle. "Ok, constant 43, you are up". The stage manager said to Stacey. Stacey looks at Noelle and her friends. "Well, this is my cue. Later losers". Stacey said as she gets on stage for her routine.

Marg looks at Noelle. "Don't be nervous Noelle". Marg said to Noelle. Noelle looks at Marg. "Thanks Marg", Noelle said to Marg.

"Now that was constant number 43, Stacey DiAngelo", the mc said as the audience clapped and cheered for her. "Now introducing the next constant, constant number 44, Noelle Stevenson". The M.C. said as Noelle appears on the pageantry stage.

Noelle walks on stage and does her beauty routine like she never went into a mysterious retirement. Noelle nailed her routine like its nothing. Mrs. Stevenson is glowing and has a huge smile on her face and didn't go coaching like the other moms do. Plus she notices the group cheering Noelle on.

The judges got really impressed with her routine as the MC said the information on Noelle's registration sheet. "That was the Queen of the Green, constant number 44, Noelle Stevenson. The MC said as Noelle got off stage. Noelle is standing by the door to watch the other girls do their beauty routines.

Noelle smile as her friends nailed their beauty routines. "You guys did great. Now we better get ready for talent". Noelle said to them as they rush to the room to get ready.

Susan got up and went with them. Plus Mrs. Stevenson notices them leaving the ballroom. 'Noelle has serious completion today. However they nail their routines as well as Noelle, but that pink dressed girl was slow and the silver dressed girl was too fast, and I don't want to get started with that girl with the champagne dress'. Mrs. Stevenson thought to herself.

In the room, Noelle changes outfits in a green and black dress with green heels. Plus she puts her hair down and freshens up on her make up. She grabs her flute, music stand, and the music to play. She puts the constant number on the hip of her dress.

"Hey are you finished getting ready"? Noelle asks the other girls. "Yeah, are you going to tell us about the song you are playing"? Summer asks Noelle. Noelle looks at Summer. "No, I want everyone to be surprised". Noelle said to them. Susan looks at the girls. "I take it you are ready". Susan said to them.

"We sure are, Mrs. Lewis". Marg said to her. She has a punkish hip hop outfit on. She has black pants with a pink tank top and a black jacket with a pink and black hat. She has her hair in a ponytail. Plus she is holding her cd in her hands with the track number on it.

Susan looks at Marg. "That's great dear, plus I saw your adoptive mother here, Noelle". Susan said to Noelle. They are shocked to learn this. "Did she say anything to you, nana"? Noelle asks her.

Susan looks at Noelle. "Yes dear, that woman adopted you away from us, and I am glad that you didn't grow up to anything like her". Susan said to Noelle. Noelle smiles at Susan. "Thanks, Nana, we better get back to back stage". Noelle said to them as they left the room with everything they need. Susan is carrying a barstool with her as they make their way to back stage.

Stacey looks at Noelle and her props for her talent. "Is that your talent, demonstrating how to put things together"? Stacey said to Noelle. Sara is getting mad. "Listen here, you might as well be surprised like the rest of us. Plus your outfit is better on a duck than you". Sara said to Stacey.

Then the stage manager went to the group. "Alright, ladies, I need to know who has music for your talent to give it to the sound/av". The man said to them. Marg hands him her cd and told him the song number 6. The other girls hand their cd and the track numbers as well.

"Alright, let's move on to the talent portion for the 13-17 year old, first up is constant number 43, Stacey. She will be doing a dance routine".

The MC said to the audience. Stacey did her routine nice but it wasn't perfection.

"Alright, next up is constant number 44, Noelle Stevenson is playing he flute and the song is called My Angel that is written and composted by constant number 44, Noelle Stevenson". The MC said as she already has a barstool and the music stand with the music up on stage as Noelle is carrying her flute in her hand. Noelle's song is beautiful, sweet, pretty, and sad. Plus there isn't a dry tear in the house. The audience is really impressed with her routine.

After that the others did their routines as well, the audience gave Marg, Summer, and Sara a response for their talent routines. The girls get ready for the outfit of choice. However just as they return to the back stage, Rin Shi, Brenna, and the snake monster is attacking the hotel. People are running everywhere.

"Guys, it looks like we got an ugly party crasher". Noelle said to them as they met up with RJ. However Mrs. Stevenson stops Noelle. "Noelle, darling, I am getting you out of here". Mrs. Stevenson said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at her adoptive mother. "No mother, I am needed here. Go and run for safety". Noelle said to Mrs. Stevenson. She has a stern and stoic look on her face as she watches Noelle go back to the ballroom.

RJ looks at them. "Apparently, Dai Li has no taste for beauty for this monster". Casey said to them. Noelle looks at them. "Guys let's get this monster toast", Noelle said to them.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed", the group said expects the Arctics as they led the people to safety.

Brenna looks at them. "I am only here to battle the green ranger". Brenna said to them. Noelle looks at Brenna. As their battle gets started, the other rangers fight the snake monster.

Brenna looks at them. "I am only here to battle the green ranger". Brenna said to them. Noelle looks at Brenna. As their battle gets started, the other rangers fight the snake monster. However little did they realize, Stacey is watching the rangers fight. 'Mega no way, power rangers here fighting them'. Stacey thought to herself. However she gets scared out of her wits when a Rin Shi is in front of her and the snake monster fires an energy beam at her. Noelle sees this and uses her jungle Boomerang to deflect it.

"Go and run for safety", the girl said to Stacey. Stacey is scared out of her wits to leave the room. The green ranger sighs as she sacrificed her pride and differences with Stacey and gets her outside and away from the scene.

"Like thanks", Stacey said to the green ranger. "You're welcome and get to a safe place and trust me on this". The green ranger said to Stacey as she runs inside of the hotel.

Back at the battle scene, the other rangers are having a hard time with the monster. Noelle sees this and decides to use the Avian Sword. "Avian Sword, Owl mood, activate", Noelle said as her animal spirit is powering up her sword, and her outfit changed into her other form.

Brenna grins as she sees the Avian Sword being used in a battle. She is watching every bit of the battle. Plus the rangers end up defeating the monster, and the monster didn't grow into its mega form. Brenna took off for Dai Li's hide out.

The rangers saved the day and the pageant went on. Plus after the gels showed their Outfit of choice to the judges as they did they danced and show off the outfit. Plus, the MC announced that the judges are going into considering for crowning. Plus the girls went back to their rooms to put on their beauty dresses for crowning.

Just as Noelle is going to her room, Mrs. Stevenson stops her and they are just outside of the judge's room. "You were fabulous today, darling. I take you watched the TV special". Mrs. Stevenson said to Noelle.

Noelle is getting mad with her, but doesn't yell at her. "Must we discuss that here, mother? My friends are waiting for me to change clothes". Noelle said to Mrs. Stevenson.

Mrs. Stevenson looks at Noelle. "No, plus I am taking you home after this is over. You clearly have a lot of explaining to do after vanishing from pageants. If you didn't mysteriously left pageants, I didn't have to put you on that special". Mrs. Stevenson said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at her mother. "So you're saying that dad has nothing to do with the TV special. Plus after this pageant is over, I am retiring for good this time, and you are not going to rule over my life anymore. I don't know what I did to deserve the abuse and leaving me after my 5th birthday. Pageants is not who I am mother". Noelle said to Mrs. Stevenson. "This is who I am". Noelle said to her as she puts on her geeky glasses on her face. "I have friends and family that always have my back and always be there for me when I need it most. I am doing great things within the town of Ocean Bluff. If that doesn't make me Miss Ocean Bluff then I don't know what is. Plus I will be happy if I didn't win today's pageant. The only difference is that I won't get abused by you ever again". Noelle said to Mrs. Stevenson.

Close by, Stacey over hears everything and she is shocked by what Noelle said to her. Plus the judges also hear what Noelle said to her mother. Not only has that Susan Lewis seen everything in the conversation. However Mrs. Stevenson is furious on what Noelle said to her.

Mrs. Stevenson is about to hit and hurt Noelle. "You little brat", Mrs. Stevenson said to Noelle as she is about to punch her. However Susan is furious and stops it. "No one raises a hand on my granddaughter", Susan said as she grabs Mrs. Stevenson's hand to stop her. Noelle smiles as she sees her grandmother. "Nana", Noelle said to Susan.

Mrs. Stevenson is shocked by this. "Noelle Winter Stevenson, do you know this woman? You better lie to me". Mrs. Stevenson said to Noelle.

"She is my grandmother; a member of my true family. I got reunited with them a few weeks ago". Noelle said to Mrs. Stevenson.

Susan looks at Mrs. Stevenson. "You must be the lady that adopted my daughter's baby away from us. When we wanted to raise her, we were told that we were too late. However, now that I see what kind of person you truly are, Noelle is better off with a loving family than you and your husband had since Noelle was 5 years old. I could have hit you but you are not worth it". Susan said to Mrs. Stevenson.

Mrs. Stevenson is getting super furious. "If you step aside, I will hurt your precious granddaughter what she truly deserves. After all, it's your daughter's fault that she left her at that church all those years ago". Mrs. Stevenson is about to hit Noelle again. However Noelle blocks it, and she has an angry look on her face. "No one insults my angel, my angel has been watching over me for a long time, mother. My angel is my true mother". Noelle said to Mrs. Stevenson.

Mrs. Stevenson looks at the anger in Noelle's eyes. 'Those eyes, she has James's eyes. I should have known that she is James's daughter'. Mrs. Stevenson thought to herself.

However little did they realize, that the judges called the police and to remove Mrs. Stevenson. Plus the judges are amazed with Noelle's true courage by standing up to her mother.

The police arrive at the hotel and arrested Mrs. Stevenson. Mrs. Stevenson glares at Noelle as she is escorted out to the police car. Noelle sighs as the cops took her away. Plus they talked to Noelle and Susan. Stacey also comes forward with hearing the entire thing.

Noelle looks at Stacey. "Stacey, I thought you would be getting ready for crowning". Noelle said to Stacey. "No, I overheard everything between you and your mom. I had no idea to be honest that you went through that". Stacey said to Noelle.

"Well, she is not my mom. Sure she adopted me, but my true mom is watching over me, and she is my angel". Noelle said to Stacey.

Stacey nods to Noelle. "Well whoever wins no hard feelings"? Stacey said to Noelle. Noelle nods as the two shake hands with each other.

Back at the room, Noelle hurries and changes into her beauty dress for crowning. Marg and the others notice Noelle and Susan talking. "Hey Noelle, what took you so long"? Marg said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Marg. "I will explain later guys. Let's just say that my adoptive mother won't be my adoptive mother anymore". Noelle said to them.

In the ballroom, everyone has gathered in the room for crowing. So far the little kids have been crowned, and it's time for Noelle's group to go up. Even though Sara and Summer placed in the group, they didn't get a higher title. Plus the only three that didn't get called are Stacey, Noelle, and Marg.

In the audience, the guys are full of nerves especially RJ. "Relax RJ dear, I have heard that if a name didn't get called, they pulled for a high title". Susan said to RJ.

"I know, I never thought that Noelle and Marg would be pulling for the title". RJ said to Susan.

"Yeah, at least Noelle will be finally be retiring from pageants for good this time. Mrs. Stevenson got herself arrest". Susan said to RJ.

Mark is taken back by this. "You mean, Noelle's adoptive mother". Mark said to Susan. "Yes, Noelle is very brave just like her birth father. Whoever he might be". Susan said to them.

"Now, second place, ultimate grand supreme winner is constant number 43, Stacey DiAngolo". The MC said as Stacey got her crown, sash, trophy, and cash prize and got off the stage.

"Now the two left, between a newcomer and a long time child beauty pageant winner. First runner up ultimate grand supreme winner is constant number 45, Marg Rigsby. Which means constant number 44, Noelle Stevenson is the Ultimate grand supreme and Miss. Ocean Bluff". The MC announces the winner.

Marg and Noelle cry and hug each other

Marg and Noelle cry and hug each other as Noelle is given a crown, a trophy, a sash, and cash prize. Plus Marg is also given the same prize. Noelle went up to the podium and the MC gives her the mike to speak to the crowd.

"Wow, I would never imagine myself returning to pageants because it's something that my adoptive mother wanted me to do in life. To be honest, I didn't want to return to pageants when I was 5 years old. However if it wasn't for my friends and Marg, I would be at home doing what I like to do the most, reading, creating things, and playing with my flute. I am announcing my permanent retirement from pageants. Plus, I want to follow my own dreams and path in life, and I couldn't say it when I was a child, but I am saying it right now. Parents, listen, care, and love you kids. Perhaps one day, they might say that pageants are not for them. Let them be happy with who they are and who want to become". Noelle said to them.

The crowd cheers as Noelle finished her speech. Plus the pageant is over.

Back in the room, Noelle is changing back into her normal outfit. RJ went towards Noelle. "I am proud of you, Noelle. Plus I think Elena will be proud as well". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at RJ. "Thanks RJ", Noelle said to them. As they try to leave the hotel, reporters are asking Noelle questions and for comments for the evening news. However a business man walk in the hotel and sees Noelle walking towards the door. "Hello Noelle", the man said to her.

Noelle looks at him. "Hey dad, what are you doing here? You missed the pageant, and why are you here"? Noelle asks him. The man sighs as Noelle looks at him. "We need to talk in a private area". The man said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she went with him. She looks at RJ, and her friends, and her grandparents. "I will be fine, guys". Noelle said to them as they went into a conference room at the hotel.

In the conference room, Noelle and her adoptive birth father are sitting down. "Noelle, I want to apologize to you. I have been a terrible father to you. When I saw that TV special and you were in it, I got mad that Vivian did this just to communicate with you. Plus I have been blindsided on what she did to you. I wanted to spend time with you, but she always pulled me away to my meetings and trips". The man said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at him. "Dad, I don't know if I can forgive you, but it will take time. Plus I have already cut my ties with Vivian completely". Noelle said to the man.

The man sighs as he realizes that Vivian done something today. "What did she do"? The man said to Noelle.

Noelle is taken back as he asks the question to Noelle. "Well, she tried to hurt me. However my maternal grandmother came to my aid. Plus she and I got reunited with each other a few weeks ago". Noelle said to him.

The man sighs as he realizes that his wife went too far today. "Well Noelle if you are going to cut ties with her, I am going to do the same thing. I am going to get a divorce from her. Things in our marriage haven't been the same since you left, and I want to fix our relationship". The man said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she looks at her adoptive father. "Dad, I think it will be a great idea to leave her. However I will need time to fix our relationship. Plus I have friends and family that cares about me now, and they always have my back in unconditional love". Noelle said to her adoptive father.

The man sighs as he hears what Noelle is saying. "I understand sweetheart, and you know you can come by to the house. Plus I will be in town more often, and I need to stay in town to get the divorce from my wife". He said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at him. "I think that will be the first step in repairing our relationship. Susan sees them talking and walks over to them. She has her protective mother bear look on her face. "Hey nana", Noelle said to her. Mr. Stevenson looks at Noelle as she walks over to her.

"She is a great kid". Mr. Stevenson said to Susan. Susan looks at him. "I know, and if you try to Noelle again, she will cut you out from her life completely". Susan said to Mr. Stevenson.

The man nods to her. "I understand, and she always looks like her birth mother". He said to Noelle. Noelle looks at him. "I know", Noelle said to him as they left.

Back at the loft, in Noelle's room, Noelle is putting the newest crown, sash, and trophy in the far corner in her closet. 'Well, I have told everyone my deepest and darkest secrets. Maybe now things will get back to normal'. Noelle thought to herself.

Back at Dai Li's hide out, Brenna is showing Dai Li the footage with the Avian Sword in the battle today. "Excellent, Brenna, now we are getting somewhere into creating a

Sword that will counter the Avian Sword". Dai Li said to Brenna. The monster is a mysterious and super powerful beast with the wings of a falcon and an owl, a tail of a wolf, legs of a tiger, and body and arms of a panda. However Dai Li is sensing something within the rangers. 'No, it can't be looks like the green ranger has earned a part of her mastery strips. I bet she didn't even know it yet. Perfect, in order the beast to be operational, it needs to be filled with two animal spirits. Plus, I know which two of the rangers it will be'. Dai Li thought to herself.

Back at the loft, RJ notices something different about Noelle. She is in the garage working. "Little owl, I am really proud of you today". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle quickly exits from the program. "Really RJ, I stood up to my adoptive mother and I won a pageant today". Noelle said to RJ. RJ nods to Noelle. "Actually, you did one other thing. You sacrificed your differences and pride to bring someone to safety and that someone is not exactly your favorite person. You have self-sacrificed your own needs to help someone. Plus you are getting there to earning your Master strips". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at RJ. "That's really cool, RJ". Noelle said to him. The two hug as RJ leaves the garage. "Plus Noelle, don't be too late working in here". RJ said to Noelle. "I won't RJ. I learned that lesson the hard way". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ sighs as he went back inside of the loft. Noelle gets back on her special program to find Dai Li's hideout. 'Once I get the location of Dai Li's hideout, I can come up with a plan to rescue them'. Noelle thought to herself.

At the police station, Daniel Stevenson arrives to talk to his wife and to serve divorce papers. Vivian sees her husband walking in the interrogation room. "Daniel thank goodness that you are here to bail me out". Vivian said to Daniel. However Daniel has an angry look on his face.

"No Vivian, I am not here to bail you out. In fact, I am furious that you went this far to communicate with Noelle in a television special. Plus, I won't be surprised if you were involved in the fire on the Talon house. The true reason why I am here to serve divorce papers, Vivian". Daniel said to Vivian.

Vivian glares at Daniel. "You what, you can divorce me, Daniel. You can't leave me Daniel". Vivian said to Daniel. Daniel looks at Vivian. "I am divorcing you, Vivian". Daniel said as he lays the divorce papers in front of her and leaves the room.

**A/N: I loved this chapter. And I also am asking for any artist out there to commission me pictures of these dresses... if you want. And I will not be home next week because of Memorial Day, so there will be no update next Sunday. Thanks for your patience. Summer Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: High School

Chapter Ten: High School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Ocs belong to me or their creators. **

RJ walked into the parlor as the Rangers and Summer worked.

"Guys, I need to talk to you. Fran, Casey, cover them." Curious, the three Rangers and Summer followed their Master up to the loft. On the kitchenette counter was a letter.

"I'm enrolling you guys in Ocean Bluff Junior and Senior High. Otherwise, we'll be fined for truancy." Marg stared at him. High school?

"School? You're sending us to school?" Matt cringed and Noelle gaped. Summer merely grinned. RJ nodded. Summer jumped in,

"I like school. I think it'll be better like this." RJ grinned and ruffled her hair.

"You start tomorrow." He pulled out his wallet and opened it, handing out cash.

"Go shop."

X

(Marg's POV)

I browsed through a rack of shirts, pink of course. Noelle, behind me, held two bags, one filled with notebooks, folders, a binder, pens and pencils. Matt stood beside her with a bag of jeans and t-shirts. Another bag sat at his feet with a bunch of folders, a pencil box filled with things, and a binder.

"You almost done Marg? Where's Summer?" The last comment was directed at Matt. He checked his phone, and said,

"She's just getting done at Journey's." A few minuets later, Summer ran up with her bags. I returned a blouse to the rack and turned.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

X

The next morning, Noelle shook me awake at six thirty.

"Come on, Casey said he'd drive us if we were ready by seven fifteen." I rolled out of bed, searching blindly for my brush. Noelle laughed.

"Morning cousin it." I moved my curtain of hair aside, and gave her a questioning look.

"Never mind." When I finally tamed my hair, I walked out into the loft, where it was a mad rush of finding shoes, eating breakfast, and packing backpacks. Fran and RJ had made us a breakfast pizza, with eggs and sausage on it. We each grabbed a piece as we ran past and down the stairs to the JKP jeep.

"SHOT GUN!" Noelle yelled when we saw the car. We all piled in, Matt in the middle of me and Summer. I grinned at him.

"Ready?"

"Or not." He snorted. I laughed as Casey pulled out of JKP. The wind blew my hair back, and I giggled. Matt was singing something softly, tapping his foot on the floor. Summer seemed to know the song, and ended up joinging in,

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh,"

"What do I stand for, what do I stand for, most nights, I don't know, any more, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Casey and Noelle joined in.

"Well, this is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for, why don't we break the rules already?" Matt sang. I watched, and listened, fascinated.

"But, here they come again, to jack my style…." He trailed off as we stopped in the school's parking lot.

"Oh god." Noelle whimpered. Casey parked the car and smiled at us encouragingly.

"You got this. You can take on Dai Li's monsters, and you can take on anything." We jumped out of the jeep and stood there as students walked past us. With our windblown hair and brand new backpacks. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's rock this."

X

(Dai Li's POV)

The door to my room creaked open and Brenna looked in.

"My lady, do you need anything?" She asked. I shook my head from my position crouched in the corner.

"No." She nodded, and then backed out of the room. Another wave of pain made me gasp and fall to my knees. The girl, Mandie, her spirit hissed at me in my head.

"_You won't keep me locked up forever. You can't keep me under control." _

"_YES I CAN!" _I screamed at her. She laughed darkly.

"_Whatever. Keep believing that." _She fell silent and I knew that Mandie wouldn't bother me any more. Today at least. I pulled myself to my feet and staggered to my bed. I collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

X

(Matt's POV)

The four of us walked into the principal's office, holding our schedules as if they might burn us.

"Welcome. I believe you are the four teens under RJ James's care?' The principal was a lady with long brown hair and blue eyes. We all nodded silently. She smiled.

"Well, welcome to Ocean Bluff Junior and Senior High."

X

Marg's locker and mine were situated pretty close to Noelle's since we were coming to the school in like, March. I unlocked my locker, and began pulling out my things, binder, pencils, and morpher. Just in case. Marg and I had first period together, so I set our pass on top of my binder and we set off. Just as we found the classroom, a sudden impulse took me over, and I reached out and grabbed Marg's hand. She looked down at our fingers, and then smiled warily at me. Maybe my crush wasn't futile after all. We walked in hand in hand. The teacher smiled at us.

"Hello. You must be Margaret and Matthias."

"Matt." I said, just as Marg said,

"Marg." We grinned at each other.

X

(Noelle's POV)

I sighed as I opened the door of my first period classroom. I had managed to keep my hair from getting too messy by pulling it into a sloppy bun. I wore a green t-shirt, and jean capris, with green converse on my feet.

"I'm Noelle." A few students in the back of the room grinned at me. The teacher took my pass, and said,

"You are allowed to sit where ever you like, as long as you're at a desk." I immediately situated myself at the back corner desk, right in the middle of the kids who'd grinned at me.

"I'm Lilly." The girl in front of me said.

"This is Jesse, and his twin sister, Jamie." The two waved at me.

"We're kind of the outcasts." Lilly explained,

"We eat lunch on the roof, if you wanna join us." I smiled at them. Lilly had brown hair and blue eyes, with an Asian complexion. Both Jesse and Jamie were red heads like me, with brown eyes. They had pale skin, and each had a spray of freckles across their nose. Each of them had braces. Under the desk, Jesse was playing with a video camera. I noticed each of them had a camera.

"We're the news casters as well. We document everything from breakups to school lunches." I pushed my glasses up my nose. Jamie grinned.

"Nice nerdy glasses." I grinned.

"Thanks." I think I had found my group at that point.

"Welcome to the League of Misfits, Noelle." Jesse chuckled.

X

(Summer's POV)

"This is Summer. She's the younger sister of the owner of JKP, RJ James." A smattering of applause made me grin. Everyone loves JKP. I looked around for an empty seat and noted the one in the back row. A boy with blonde hair was reading something very intently. I slid into my seat and whispered,

"Hi." He jumped and looked up at me.

"Oh, hi. I'm Noah."

"Summer." He grinned.

"Pretty. Where're you from, Summer?" I looked down at my hands.

"Grove City, Pennsylvania." He whistled.

"Pennsylvania, huh?" I nodded, embarrassed.

"Pretty exotic." I smiled at him.

"I'm in a band too, you know." His eyes got really big.

"WHAT?"

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda short, but I wanted to establish the whole, going to school thing. We will see more of our new friends, count on it. This was a super fun chapter to write. Thanks for all your patience with me being gone last week. And wish me luck on my ballet auditions! Until next week, Sums OUT! **


	11. Chapter 11: Prom, Misfits, and Moving On

Chapter Eleven: Prom, Misfits, and Moving On Pt. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Ocs belong to me or their creators. **

(Marg's POV)

I looked up, surprised as the morning announcements played. Prom was coming up already? I looked over at Matt, who was blushing furiously, scribbling so hard on a scrap sheet of paper that he poked a hole through it. The part of me that liked him rose up at that moment, trying to make me move to him, and hold his hand. Hold him close… argh. The announcements ended and the class started. The day went well, but I couldn't get the question of, would Matt ask me to Prom? Or would he just let me stew in wonder?

X

When we got back to JKP at the end of the day, Noelle and her friends, the League of Misfits, were waiting for me.

"Marg, can we film a small video of you playing something?" Noelle asked me. I considered it, looking around at the eager faces of her crew. I finally smiled, and said,

"Sure guys. Why not?" They all cheered and we raced up to the loft. I was kind of nervous, because I hated playing in front of people, let alone a camera. But the look on their faces, their faith that I could do it, had persuaded me. I gathered my violin, and some music, but they had a better idea. I looked over the music, and smiled.

"What is this?" Noelle cackled, and didn't say anything, instead, the five of them got their cameras ready. I played the sheet through once, just to get a feel, and then nodded to them.

"Ready….. and….. ACTION!" Jamie yelled, and I began to play, slowly, and softly at first, and then faster more sure. I ripped off the final note, and then stomped my foot.

"Cut!" Noelle cried, and then smiled at me.

"Good job, Marg. Looks like you're kind of getting over your stage fright." She whispered that last part, and I shrugged at her.

"It's not so bad when I'm just with you." Noelle grinned at me, her long red hair falling in front of her left eye.

X

(Matt's POV)

"You have to help me!" I implored to Summer. She eyed me, skepticism written all over her face.

"Why?"

"Because I'm older than you. And I'll tell RJ you skipped History and got a detention." Her face whitened and she nodded.

"Yep, I'll help, what do you need?" she asked. I grinned at her.

"I need you and the Arctics to help me with a song. You to sing and play it." She got curious.

"What song?" I told her and she nodded approvingly.

"Nice. But you should sing it. It's more appropriate." I opened my mouth to protest, but her glare cut me off.

"Fine, I'll sing it."

"When do you need us by?"

"Tonight."

X

The loft was silent as Noelle led Marg up. Her grin almost gave everything away.

"What's going on?" She asked Noelle. The Green Ranger shook her head, that silly grin still plastered on her face. The lights flipped on, revealing Matt and the Arctics, and he sang,

"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then grew into a quiet thought, which then grew into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry! I'll come back when it's over, no need to say good bye…. Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before….." Matt stepped towards Marg, a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Margaret Rigsby, will you go to Prom with me?" Marg thought back over the feeling of betrayal she had felt by Matt's leaving on that mission, the happiness when he returned, the terror of her newfound feelings for him… and decided she could finally begin to move on.

"Of course Matthias Johnston." And he leaned in and kissed her.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this is short, it was a quick notice thing. I have something for you guys: my blog: .com (There's a link on my profile.) Please go look at it. Song for this: The Call by Regina Spektor. Thanks guys! –d.t.i.d**


End file.
